iAm On Top Of The World
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: "How long have you two been a couple?" "What?" "Us?" "A couple?" "Of course, you fight like an old married couple" -SMACK- "Sorry Fredduccini I used your fat cake for a better cause" The iCarly trio & Gibby go to England for a week, seddie time? Oh yes!
1. Chapter 1

****Hello peoples of fanfiction! I'm back with a new multi-chap (if I get enough reviews) I know I'm already doing two SWAC ones, but I've lost inspiration for them. Plus, have you heard? SWAC has been cancelled completely, Demi Lovato quit and now its just So Random! So we'll never know what happens next for Sonny and Chad. But I've gone off them as a couple anyway...****

****Right, here it is, I hope you likes it!****

****Disclaimer: Hey, flying pig! Did you know I own iCarly? Yeah, that's 'cause it aint true!****

****3rd person****

"Oh come on Sam! Do I really have to-"

"Yes Freddork, you do have to hold my fried chicken!"

"But_ why_?"

"Because I want you to, so take the damned chicken!"

Carly Shay could hear the approach of her two best friends from two corridors away where she stood putting her books away in her locker. She smiled fondly as she idly wondered what they had been up to in French class, the only class they did not share with Carly.

"Hi guys." She said with a smile as she saw them enter the corridor, Sam smirking triumphantly and Freddie holding a half eaten chicken leg with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Hey Carls." Was Sam's cheery reply, whereas Freddie just glared at the back of Sam's head.

Carly knew better than to ask Sam why she wanted Freddie to hold her chicken leg because she knew the answer was going to be either sarcastic, selfish or a lie. So Carly moved on.

"Have you seen the notices?" She asked them excitedly, pulling out one she'd ripped off the wall in her excitement, from her bag.

"Of course!" They said in unison. Wordlessly, Sam took the chicken leg from Freddie, hit his face with it, took a bite, gave it back to him and turned by to Carly with a completely straight face.

The notice in question advertised a trip to England for Ridgeway pupils for a week during the summer break. It was cheap and looked like a lot of fun which explained the masses of chattering students around the various posters.

"You know I've never been to England, obviously mum never took us anywhere but Melanie did go on a trip from her prissy boarding school and she said it was amazing!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh come on Sam!" Freddie exclaimed angrily.

"What?" The two girls asked, not understanding his reaction.

"Are you still keeping up the whole _Melanie_ thing? You already admitted that she doesn't exist so give it up!" Freddie said, complete with the bunny ears sign and everything.

"You don't believe me that she's real? Do you really think that I would willingly go on a date with a dork like you, dance with you and kiss you no less?" Sam retorted.

"You weren't complaining the last time when _you_ suggested it!" Freddie retaliated.

"You spoke of it – again!" Sam shouted angrily, looking as if she was going to pounce on him.

"You suggested it?" Carly asked, but they ignored her completely

"Well you brought up the stupid Melanie thing!" Freddie yelled.

"Quiet down!" Miss Briggs shouted, pulling Freddie and Sam (who had become very close during their argument) apart.

"Don't touch me!" Sam yelled defensively.

"Anyone who wants a permission slip for the trip to England go collect one from my office now!" She shouted as practically all the students in the hallway ran past her heading towards her office.

"Lets go Fredenstein!" Sam yelled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind her.

* * *

><p><em>A month later<em>, Sam was lazing on the Shay couch while Carly sprinted around the apartment checking and rechecking hand luggage, suitcases, tickets and passports. Spencer had decided the fussing was too much for him and resided in his bedroom working on a new sculpture. By the door sat four suitcases, three of which belonged to Carly and where purple with pink hearts, the other was Sam's, a tatty green and blue striped one.

"Come on Carls, chill out we've got ages yet!" Sam groaned as she heard Carly unzip the suitcases again to check everything was there.

"Chill out? _Chill out?_ We have no less than 2 hours to bet the airport for a once in a lifetime trip plus, if we forget anything we cant come back! You can't just skip across the ocean for spare pair of jeans or a sweater _and _Freddie's not here yet, where is he?" Carly ranted, listing off the problems on her fingers with a slightly obsessive look in her eyes.

"Hey ladies!" Freddie shouted as he walked into the apartment unannounced (as was the norm for the Shay apartment) pulling a dark green suitcase behind him.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear!" Sam announced, lifting her head from the couch to look at him.

"What do you mean-" He started to say...

"Finally! Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages and we need to be there in less than 2 hours-" Carly rambled, shouting at Freddie angrily.

Freddie just tuned out her shrill voice and set down his suitcase next to the others, walking over to the couch. He moved Sam's legs out of the way and sat down, only for her to replace them in his lap again. However he didnt complain because he didnt really feel like loosing a limb just before their holiday.

"Calm down Carly, you sound like my mom!" Freddie said, leaning back on a cushion.

"Speaking of Mrs Crazy over there, I still can't believe she let her Freddie-bear go abroad without her." Sam mocked, gesturing toward Freddie's apartment.

"She's not – that – crazy! But she's come to see that I've grown up a lot and can take on my own responsibilities without her-" Freddie said with an air of pride in his voice.

"Oh really? But she's still made you bring anti-bacterial underpants and take tick lotion in your suitcase?" Sam asked knowingly.

"How do you know-" Freddie said, suddenly realising that she'd tricked him from the smirk across her features.

"Aww, and does poor ickle Freddie-kins have to ring mommy every hour so she knows he's not hurt?" Sam mocked in a baby voice.

"...Its every two hours actually..." Freddie mumbled, watching as Sam led back with a satisfied smile gracing her features as she laughed out loud.

"Come on kiddos lets get going!" Spencer yelled, running down from his room completely unaware of the bright yellow feather stuck to his left cheek. Freddie opened his mouth to say something but Sam just covered his lips with her hand to stop him from saying anything while she muffled a snort of laughter.

"Come on, come on, lets _go!_" Carly commanded pulling one of her suitcases leaving the other three for Spencer to struggle with and they both left the apartment. When Sam got there she looked at the case and groaned.

"Fredwierd, take my suitcase, I cant be bothered!" She moaned, shoving it at him forcefully.

"I've already got mine, I'm not taking yours as well!" Freddie complained, shoving it back.

"Come on!" She groaned, continuing the shove war.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked, holding the suitcase curiously.

"You get to spend a week with the awesomeness that is Sam Puckett!" Sam said, as if it was equal to a million pounds or something.

"I'm forced to do that anyway! What else?"

"You can have a fat cake?"

"And...?"

"I don't know, just do it Freddie! For me?" Sam tried out Carly's trick, fluttering her eyelashes as best she could.

"ugh fine!" Freddie groaned, picking up both suitcases as Sam ran out of he apartment leaving him behind. "I still want that fat cake though!" He yelled down the empty corridor.

* * *

><p>"Right I want you all to get into pairs for the seats on the plane!" Miss Briggs barked at the 30 or 40 students in front of her.<p>

Straight away Sam made a beeline for Carly, them clasping hands so it was obvious who they were sitting next to. Freddie stood next to Gibby because although he was friends with the girls he still was very good friends with Gibby.

"Okay now lets get tot he gate and onto the plane!" Miss Briggs ordered, leading the way toward the gate labelled 12 just as their flight was announced over the loud speaker.

Sam and Carly walked alongside each other, Carly chattering aimlessly while Sam looked around, mildly interested as she'd never been in an airport before. Gibby and Freddie were behind them, Gibby listening to what Carly was talking about while Freddie watched Sam with an amused expression on his face as he'd never seen her so interested in something that wasn't violent or food. They entered the plane after showing the ticket to the blonde flight assistant who smiled broadly and wished them a nice flight.

"I would." Gibby joked, nudging Freddie in the ribs but Freddie barely heard what he'd said and hadn't even looked at the woman.

Sam and Carly's seats were 23a and 23b with Freddie and Gibby behind them in 24a and 24b. Sam took the window seat and so did Freddie so if Sam turned around she could see him through the little gap in the seats. Carly was sat in the aisle seat and stared up and down the aisle next her nervously, her face turning pale at the thought of the flight. Sam, on the other hand, had her hands pressed against the window, jiggling her legs up and down impatiently.

"_Hello and welcome to the 845 flight to England. You are flying with and I am your pilot for the flight Jeff. I and my other colleagues wish you all a pleasant flight." _

When this message played across the plane Carly grabbed the arm-rests so tightly her knuckles turned white and Sam turned around to roll her eyes at Freddie. Slowly you could hear the engines play to life and the plane began to move forward. Carly closed her eyes tight and started hyperventilating as Sam continued to stare out of the small window intently. The plane gathered speed until they felt the pane shudder slightly as the front wheels lifted off the ground and all the passengers heard Carly give out a loud, terrified squeal.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Carly gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Not here you're not!" Sam cried. "Fredster, swap with Carly!" she shouted, turning around to face him.

"I can't the plane is already taking off!" Freddie replied as the plane tipped backwards slightly.

"So? I'm not having her throw up on me and I am _not_ sitting next to Gibby!" Sam said frantically.

"Hey!" Gibby said defensively.

"Just swap with her!" Sam hissed as Carly turned green.

"Fine!" Freddie said grumpily, clambering over Gibby and sitting down in the seat Carly just vacated.

"Please can you not move around the cabin during take-off, this is highly dangerous and against the flight rules." The blonde flight attendant asked in an expressionless voice.

"Sorry." Freddie and Carly mumbled, blushing from embarrassment as the woman walked away.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the 9 hour flight Sam, was sat cross legged with her seatbelt off, listening to heavy metal music on her pearpod, jamming out. Freddie was sat upright with his seatbelt firmly fastened, editing something for iCarly on his laptop that was perched on the unfolding flap on the back of the seat in front. Behind them Gibby was itching to take his shirt off with Carly sat next to him rocking back and forward, sick bag at hand.<p>

"Sam, can you turn that down? I can hear it!" Freddie complained pulling out one of her headphones.

"Why is that a bad thing? This is awesome!" Sam said bopping in time to the music.

"Well maybe I just don't want to hear it Sam!" Freddie said, turning back to his laptop.

"Whatcha doin' dork?" Sam asked peering over his shoulder.

"Editing some clips of iCarly together so there's a video for visitors to our site to see when they-" Freddie explained, skipping through what he'd done so far.

"-whoops don't care! Make sure I look good!" Sam said, popping her earphone back in and whipping her hair around so much in the tight space she hit Freddie quite a few times.

"Would you care for any refreshments?" The blonde flight assistant was back, fake smile in place. Freddie looked up curiously while Sam scanned the trolley for something to eat.

"Fredderly, get me a Mars bar and a meat feast sandwich!" Sam ordered, pointing out what she wanted.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "No Sam, you must have some money of your own with you."

"Nope." Sam said, popping the p. "So get them for me!"

"No." Freddie said firmly, averting his eyes to the screen in front of him.

"Do you really want me to _starve_?" Sam asked, attempting to look mournful.

"You still owe me a fat cake, I think we're even." Freddie said, reminding her of the previous arrangement.

"How long have you two been a couple?" The flight assistant asked nicely.

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"Us?" Freddie asked.

"A... couple?" Sam finished.

"Of course, you fight just like an old married couple." The woman said smiling again.

"We are _not _together!" Sam shouted, throwing a fat cake at her face, "Sorry Fredduccini but I used your fat cake for a better cause."

"Its cool..." Freddie said vaguely, his mind obviously somewhere else. Possibly in the seat next to his.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, it is now 10:00 pm so we will be dimming the lights in the cabin so those of you who are tired can go to sleep. Please do not make too much noise if you decide not to because you will disturb others. Thank you"<em>

On cue the lights dimmed and the passengers squinted in the low light, getting their bearing again. Sam immediately shifted so her head was leaning against Freddie shoulder but due to the lack of space she couldn't lie flat so she rested her feet on the ceiling, her body in a kind of L shape.

"Mama need sleep." She stated, closing her eyes.

Freddie stared at the mass of blonde hair cascading down his shoulder before shrugging and resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes too for a nice sleep.

A few hours, or maybe minutes later Freddie woke to someone shaking him frantically.

"W-what? I'm awake, I'm awake!" He said groggily expecting it to be him mom waking him up for school. But he opened his eyes to see Carly staring at him, eyes raised and uncharacteristic smirk in place.

"What do we have here?" she asked mockingly.

Freddie looked down to see that Sam's head was now resting in his lap. 'Her head must have slipped down there when Carly shook me,' he thought, 'wow she's a deep sleeper!'

"Erm, we fell asleep?" He said lamely.

"Right, right. And you just happened to be all over each other as you fell asleep?" Carly asked.

"Erm, yeah." He still couldn't think of a better response because he was still half asleep.

"No secrets Freddie, remember? So are you two secretly dating?"

"W-what? No!" Freddie said defensively.

"But you like her, right?" Carly asked.

But before Freddie had a chance to answer he felt Sam stir on his lap and she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time!" she said, drawing out the O in long with a yawn.

The two brunettes just stared at her, struck dumb.

"What?"

**soo... how was that? Please please review, they give me so much happiness and make me want to write asap. So if you want more soon, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my seddie! I can't believe what a good reception this story got! I opened my email the next day and it was bursting with reviews, favourites and story alerts! Thank you all so much!**

**Once again I haven't updated my other stories because of the same reasons in the previous chapter, but also because this story is so damn easy to write!**

**disclaimer: Me no owneth iCarly. (I also have no idea what that was, lets call it a new language I invented ;))**

* * *

><p>When they got off the flight in England at about 7 in the morning, the students all sat at tables in the airport's Starbucks with Miss Briggs stood at the front along with another, younger teacher called Mr Peters. Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby were all sat around one table, sat back in the squishy armchairs drinking coffee's and hot chocolates with muffins on the side.<p>

Rather than going straight to the hotel where they were going to be staying, the luggage was going to be sent there and the teens were going to get straight into activities.

"Right, so there are two option for the activities today. You can either go shopping at the Trafford centre with Mr Peter or you can choose to go for a walk around the countryside with me." Miss Briggs announced.

A babble of noise broke out between the students, they were talking animatedly of the choices for what to do for the day. Most of them sounded like they'd rather go on the shopping trip with the younger teacher than go on a long most likely boring walk with Miss Briggs, the most hated teacher in the school.

"Well I think its obvious which one I'm going on!" Carly said, waving her handbag in the air for all to see.

"I'm there, Miss Briggs scares me!" Gibby said with a shudder.

Freddie opened his mouth to agree with them but Sam interrupted him by stuffing a piece of chocolate chip muffin in his mouth.

"Well I hate shopping even more than I hate Miss Briggs so I and Fredderly here will be going on this walk thing." Sam said, causing Carly to raise her eyebrow suggestively.

"What? I don't want to go walking!" Freddie complained, crumbs spewing out of his mouth.

"Close your mouth while your eating. Its bad manners." Sam said, shoving a napkin in his face.

All the while Carly and Gibby watched on with similar expressions of amusement and slight disgust at the crumbs. "Meant for each other." Gibby whispered to Carly.

"I know!" Carly no-so whispered back.

"What do you know?" Sam asked nosily, looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Nothing." They squeaked, not wanting to get on the bad side of Sam when she was already annoyed at Freddie.

"Al right, anyone who is coming to the Trafford centre with me please put your luggage on the trolley over there and come stand over here with me, if you have chosen to go... walking with Miss Briggs, do the same but stand with her." Mr Peters said, pointing out the three destinations.

There was a slight hustle and bustle as the teens scrambled to get their luggage on the trolley first, as if it would arrive any earlier than the others (which it wouldn't). Sam leisurely dumped hers in Freddie's arms and sat down again, sipping a fat-shake through a straw. Freddie just looked at her angrily before sighing and making his way over to the crowd of people trying to fit their luggage on the trolley.

"Come on Sam!" He said grumpily, pulling Sam up by the arm and dragging her toward Miss Briggs.

"O-kay Mr Grumpy-pants!" She mocked, allowing him to drag her by the arms, with her feet tugging slightly on the laminate flooring.

When they got to Miss Briggs, with some difficulty because of Sam's laziness, they quickly realised that they were the only two that had opted for going on the walk. Sam looked up unsure-ly, from where she lay on the floor where Freddie had dropped her. Freddie looked back, loathing in his eyes as she had forced him to do this.

"What are you two doing here?" Miss Briggs snapped, glaring angrily.

"To err, go on the walk thing." Freddie said awkwardly, not understanding her comment.

"What? Why would _anyone _want to go on a walk in the middle of nowhere?" Miss Briggs stressed.

"I don't know _Sam_ why would anyone want to go on a walk in the middle of nowhere?" Freddie asked Sam in the same tone as his teacher.

"Because I don't want to go doing something nubbish like shopping!" Sam said. "No offence to you, the king of the nubs!" She added as an afterthought to Freddie.

"Why don't you want to go walking, no offence. I mean it is your activity." Freddie asked curiously, ignoring Sam's comment.

"It's none of your business! I just assumed nobody would want to do this so I could have a little me time, because I was forced into this by principal Franklin." Miss Briggs snapped, glaring after the group of students leaving for the shopping centre.

"You didn't choose to come on an all expenses paid holiday to England?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"No, why would I choose to spend a week with that?" Miss Briggs asked, pointing at Sam rudely.

"Exactly how I felt..." Freddie said, glaring at the blonde.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Sam exclaimed from the floor.

* * *

><p>On the coach a few minutes of complaining and glaring later, Freddie got into the vehicle first, automatically making his way to wide back seat. He expected Sam to sit somewhere in the middle, as far away from him and Miss Briggs as possible. So to say he was surprised when the blonde demon shoved him over would be an understatement. She led back, in more comfort than she was on the plane, her head and back across two of the seats, her feet propped up in Freddie's lap.<p>

"What?" She exclaimed, opening her closed eyes to see Freddie staring at her, eyes narrowed.

"There's a whole coach available to you but you choose to come sit with me?" He stated, speaking it as though it was a question.

"What, would you rather I left you alone?" She asked, a flash of hurt in her eyes. Freddie rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I just wanna know why you want to spend so much time with me, the _'king of the nubs'_!" Freddie said, using one of her many slightly hurtful nicknames for him.

"Look Freddie," Sam started, him widening his eyes at her use of his actual name. "I just wanna have fun, I don't want to spend the week being dragged around shops by Carly and believe it or not I consider you my friend too no matter how little I show it. So just don't over think it and relaax!" Sam explained, referring to his message at her birthday party with a small smile.

"Okay, I don't really like shopping anyway." Freddie said, smiling back at her.

"Now give me a foot rub!" She commanded, waggling her foot in his face.

"No I will not give you a foot rub!" He retorted, pushing her foot away.

"Why not! This is what friends do for each other!" Sam said, smirking.

"When have you ever given Carly a foot rub!" Freddie exclaimed.

"No, no, no, she's my best friend, where as you're just a lowly, nubbish friend. So rub my feet dude!" Sam said, nudging his face with her foot.

"You two shut up!" Miss Briggs shrieked form the front seat.

"Sorry." Freddie mumbled, while Sam just shouted: "Shut up yourself!"

Miss Briggs slowly rubbed her temples while chanting "Keep calm" to herself quietly. When she felt reasonably calm again she looked up and saw that they had arrived in the middle of nowhere.

"Stop the coach! We may as well get it over with..." She groaned at the coach driver who tipped his cap at her and pulled to a stop.

"Here we are on the outskirts of Pendle woods which leads to Pendle hill which you can see there!" The coach driver announced through the unnecessary loudspeaker system, pointing out the peak above the trees, a slight English accent could be heard in his voice.

"We're climbing up there?" Sam moaned. "I might have to rethink the whole shopping thing!"

"Get out!" Miss Briggs barked, kicking open the coach door and pulling on a coat.

"Fine, we're going!" Freddie said, standing up. "Come on Sam." He said, grabbing her wrist and standing her up.

"Ugh..." She groaned, following behind him down the narrow coach isle, allowing his hand her her wrist to guide her. Once outside the coach the three of them stood awkwardly, the wind blowing in their hair. All of a sudden Sam shivered largely, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold Sam?" Freddie asked, sounding like an idiot. He studied the clothes she was wearing, they weren't exactly suited for the great outdoors of England: she wore long shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt.

"No, I'm flipping freezing!" Sam exclaimed, trying to stop her teeth chattering.

"Have my jacket." Freddie said, slipping off his jacket and offering it to her.

"No way, I'm not wearing that!" Sam said, throwing it back in his face. Freddie looked hurt for a moment before he covered it up with anger.

"Just wear it, you're cold!" He shouted holding it out.

"No! I am fine!" Sam shouted, turning around and stalking into the trees furiously.

"Why is she so angry?" The coach driver commented.

"She doesn't like to be seen as 'weak'." Freddie clarified. He then sighed and followed her into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" He called, wandering around the dense trees looking for her. "Sam? Oh, there you are!" He said as he spotted her sat on a gnarled tree stump in a small clearing.<p>

"What?" She exclaimed, not even turning to look at him from where she sat, staring into space.

"What happened to just relaxing?" He asked, quoting her from back on the coach.

"Just leave!" She groaned, pointing out the way back to the coach.

"Fine I'll '_leave'_" He said, using her grumpy tone excessively.

"Good!" She said shortly.

"But before I leave-" He said, but he was cut off.

"Right, you better leave before I do a double fist punch on your face!" Sam shouted, standing up from her stump and moved toward him menacingly.

"You can threaten your double fist punch all you like! I just want to know why your so upset that I offered you my jacket." Freddie asked studying the mix of angry-upset emotion on her face.

"Its just because... because its something Carly always says about what a 'good boyfriend' should do. And you know well enough that I've only recently come to accept you as my proper friend, so all of a sudden your offering me your jacket and... it just freaked me out a little." Sam said, pouring out all her emotion to him.

"... Sam, I was only offering you my jacket because you were cold and I had a jumper on as well. I didnt mean anything by it..."

"I know you didnt, why would you think anything like that of me? Never mind, can I – you know – have your jacket then?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean I wouldn't think of you-" Freddie asked.

"Jacket. Now." Sam commended, pulling on one of the sleeves.

"Fine." He said, handing it over to her.

She pulled the jacket quickly around her, soaking up the warmth from Freddie and smiled genuinely, but quickly changing it into smirk of content.

"Thanks – Benson." she said awkwardly.

"Oh, so we're back to last names now Puckett?"

* * *

><p>"You two!" Miss Briggs shouted as the pair stumbled back out of the woods hours later. "Have you any idea what time it is?"<p>

"Er no." Freddie said.

"We got lost." Sam added.

"And argued a bit." Freddie finished.

"It is 7pm! We were meant to be back at the hotel half an hour ago!" Miss Briggs yelled.

"_We missed lunch!_!" Sam exclaimed, not counting the 10 or so fat cakes she'd eaten out of her backpack as food.

"Why didn't you come find us?" Freddie asked, pulling a loose twig out of his hair.

"Because was hoping that you'd stay lost for so long that we'd be able to leave without you! Now get back on the coach!" Miss Briggs snapped, pushing them both onto the coach.

For the half an hour journey back Sam led across Freddie just as she had on the way there, Freddie once again not complaining as he didnt want her to get upset again. A few times Freddie tried to initiate games of I-spy or see what you can spot out of the window, but each time he was stopped short by a icy glare from Sam and the coach fell back into silence.

"Here we are." The driver announced, the coach pulling up outside what appeared to be a large whitewashed house.

"That's not a hotel!" Sam shouted down the coach.

"This is where I was instructed to bring you, the PGL centre." The driver said, pressing a button and the doored automatically hissed open. "This is where you'll be staying for the week."

* * *

><p>Inside the PGL centre, Carly was relaxing in the room she was to be sharing with Sam, waiting for her to arrive herself. She had on pink spotty pyjamas and red slipper socks, her 3 suitcases standing empty (along with Sam's full one) as she'd taken up most of the closet space with her excess of clothes.<p>

**To: Gibby**

**From: Carly**

**Is Freddie back yet? xx**

**To: Carly**

**From: Gibby**

**Nope, what about Sam? X**

**To: Gibby**

**From: Carly**

**No. Gibbs I'm worried, what if they killed each other? xxx**

**To: Carly **

**From: Gibby**

**I'm sure they haven't. Wait, a coach just pulled up outside, maybe it's them? X**

**To: Gibby**

**From: Carly**

**I hope so, gonna go see, bye xx**

**To: Carly**

**From: Gibby**

**Bye x**

All of a sudden Carly's bedroom door burst open, as though it had been kicked open, to reveal Freddie stood there with Sam on his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Freddie, why are you carrying Sam?" Carly asked, a slightly suggestive tone to her voice.

"Because she's Sam, and Sam's lazy." Freddie said, walking into the room and dropping Sam on the bed.

"I am not! But can you pass me the remote over there and my suitcase!" Sam said, kicking Freddie's from where she lay on the bed.

Freddie groaned and picked up the two items and chucked them at her.

"Anything else _Princess Puckett?_" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope, you may leave _loyal servant._" Sam replied, switching on the TV from her remote.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and left after saying goodbye to Carly (who was watching the scene with an amused smirk)

"You have a lot of explaining to do, princess!" Carly exclaimed, clicking the TV off from the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you recognise the iOMG scene hidden in there? And if you did, did you assume I was going to make them kiss? Well I'm not... yet. I just think its very OOC and could make the rest of the story a bit boring if they got together in the second chapter!<strong>

**Also, what do you all think of Cibby? I'm not sure what my feelings are on that, but if its what you want then sure I'll put it in! **

**Please review, I want this to be my most popular story yet! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, another update? wow I'm on a roll here! This was originally going to have that night and the day after in one chappy but it would have been like 15 pages long and plus, Lexi Lemming (Otherwise know as Eve) has been nagging me t post, so here it is :)**

**I've not really had the most awesome day so please review and cheer me up :)**

**disclaimer: So... Anyone own iCarly? 'Cause I don't -AWKWARD TURTLE!- (I just love saying that... -awkward turtle- ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>last time...<strong>

"_Anything else Princess Puckett?" He asked sarcastically._

"_Nope, you may leave loyal servant." Sam replied, switching on the TV from her remote. _

_Freddie just rolled his eyes and left after saying goodbye to Carly (who was watching the scene with an amused smirk)_

"_You have a lot of explaining to do, princess!" Carly exclaimed, clicking the TV off from the screen._

"Explain what? I'm tired!" Sam groaned. "And put the TV back on."

"No! I wanna know why you decided to sit next to Freddie,"

("Because you were going to puke!")

"And you two feel asleep all cuddled up together,"

("It was really cramped!")

"And you had your 'best sleep in a long time',"

("I had a dream about fr... ied chicken!")

"And then today you decided to go on that trip, just the two of you,"

"There was Miss Briggs too! And you know I hate shopping!")

"And then you get home late, covered in leaves with Freddie _carrying _you and you call each other cutesy nicknames!" Carly asked shrilly.

"They were _not_ cutesy nicknames, they were our rightful titles, and we got lost in the woods all day so I was tried and made him carry me! That's all!" Sam retorted, sounding disgusted at the thought. She then picked out a pair of red pyjama shorts and a vest top, changing quickly into them before flopping back onto her bed.

"Just tell me, why are you acting like a couple? Because if you are, I wont mind." Carly said, a serious expression on her face.

Sam sighed and sat up, matching Carly's serious expression with one that looked like it was holding back laughter. "Carly, I can promise you, me and the tech boy are not a couple. I just wanted company while _you_ were going shopping with _Gibby_." Sam said, saying the last bit suggestively.

"Shut up." Carly said jokingly throwing a pillow at Sam. But she had forgotten the golden rule with Sam: Never start a war of any kind with her.

So as was to be expected, Sam threw the pillow back with three times as much force which gave Carly a knock over the head.

"Oh its on!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the boys room just next door Gibby and Freddie were both led back on their bed in their pyjamas, both of them awkwardly staring at the ceiling. As good friends they were, the topics for conversation were scarce.<p>

"So... What did you do today?" Gibby asked slowly, not really caring about the answer, he was just trying to fins something to say.

"Got lost in the woods..." Freddie said, trailing off at the end when he realised how stupid that sounded, which caused him to have a flashback to the fake space pod ("Why're you so stupid?")

"Cool, cool..." Gibby said carelessly.

"What about you?" Freddie asked, shaking his head trying to get the mental picture of Sam out of his brain.

"Went around some shops, had lunch in china town..." Gibby said.

"Cool..." Freddie said quietly.

"Should we go see the girls?" Gibby suggested, sitting up on his bed. Shirtless – as per usual.

"Yep." Freddie said, jumping up and walking toward the door a little quicker than his usual pace.

"Someone's a little eager!" Gibby said, winking at him.

"Just go." Freddie said shortly, groaning a little. The two left their room locking the door behind them of course) and knocked on the room next door. But they got no answer, all they could hear was some muffled thumps and the occasional girly giggle that sounded like Carly and the shriek of hysterical laughter that was Sam.

"What is going on in there?" Gibby asked, sounding somewhat traumatised.

"I don't know!" Freddie replied, knocking on the door once again. When he got no answer he hesitantly pushed the door and when he found it open he pushed it the whole way to reveal a room covered in white fluffy feathers and clothes strewn everywhere. Carly was led back on her bed, a pillow across her stomach and Sam was crouched ninja style on the floor behind her bed. "Sam having a girly sleepover pillow fight?" He asked in a jokingly incredulous tone.

"This isn't a pillow fight. It's a pillow war!" Sam growled, "Join or be taken hostage!"

Gibby looked at Freddie and he nodded. This was war. So they ran back to our room to grab their pillows and were ambushed when they got back. The fight lasted for a good 30 minutes before one by one they all admitted defeat and led back on the two beds... well all of them except Sam admitted defeat, but when she finished her victory dance she joined Freddie on her bed (Carly and Gibby had both collapsed onto Carly's bed.)

"What should we do now?" Sam asked, still sounding wide awake and not tired at all.

"Sleep?" Gibby suggested, but they all groaned and threw pillows at him lightly. Except for Sam. Sam never throws lightly.

"So what _should _we do?" Carly asked, looking slightly worried about the pillow injury Gibby was most likely to have.

"Dunno." Freddie mumbled, distracted by the closeness of Sam.

"Oh! I know I know! Let play truth, dare or would you rather!" Carly squealed, this was her favourite game.

"Do we _have _to? We've already done one of your sleepover 'musts'!" Sam complained.

"I don't know, it could be interesting..." Gibby said, turning to Carly and they burst into laughter. Whereas Sam and Freddie just turned to each other with matching expressions of confusion and shrugged.

"Ugh, can we get this over with yet?" Sam shouted grumpily.

"Yay!" Carly squeaked. "Anyone got a bottle?"

"I got a fat cake!" Sam announced.

"...Great." Freddie said with a strange half smirk.

"What about a shampoo bottle?" Gibby asked, nodding his head toward the bathroom.

"There's one here." Freddie said, pulling out a red bottle from Sam's suitcase.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Sam shouted, locking her suitcase protectively.

"What, have you got something in there I cant see?" Freddie asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No!" Sam said defensively.

"Oh my chizz you do! A diary perhaps?" Freddie asked, staring at her, eyes wide.

"Oh course not! Why would I keep something as nubbish as a diary?" Sam said slightly angrily for no apparent reason. She then got up from where she crouched over her suitcase, threaded the key onto a chain she found in her pocket and fastened it round her neck. "Touch this only if you want a long painful death!" she threatened, pointing her finger around the room until she stopped on Freddie.

"And after that brief interlude its back to the game!" Gibby said in a fake sports commentator voice as Carly giggled like the girl she was.

"So this is your shampoo?" Freddie asked Sam, holding up the bottle.

"Yeah." She mumbled, sitting back down next him.

"Strawberry and Cream Shampoo for luscious blonde hair." Freddie read out loud. "Wow, I didn't know you know what luscious meant?" He said, sounding impressed.

"I don't, I just thought it'd taste like strawberries." Sam said coolly, yanking the bottle out of his hands. "And I like the smell." She mumbled.

"What does it smell like?" Freddie asked, trying to lightly catch some strands of her hair and took a sniff. It smelt like a combination of strawberries, the outdoors and him from when she'd put the hood up on his jacket.

"Get off me, nub!" Sam shouted, hitting him over the head with the bottle and sending him flying over the edge of the bed. "Get on with the game."

"I'll spin!" Gibby volunteered, taking the bottle and spinning it (with some difficulty) on the carpeted floor. It span around 3 times before coming to a slow standstill pointing at Carly.

"Ooh me!" Carly squealed happily.

"I dare you to strip naked and jump out of the window!" Sam dared, pointing out the large double windows.

"No way! I choose... Would you rather!" Carly said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Okay, would you rather... Eat a frog or-" Gibby started.

"-Kiss Miss Briggs!" Sam shouted, surely loud enough for the whole corridor to hear.

"Oh er, frogs are disgusting but um I'm not a lesbian so... I'd probably eat a frog. Ew!" Carly said, wincing at the thought.

"Where can we get a frog?" Sam asked excitedly.

"No Sam, you don't get it. You just answer the question, you don't actually have to do it!" Freddie exclaimed humorously.

"Darn it..." Sam muttered.

The rest of the game went along in a similar style, a few knock-a-door-run's where played and some secrets were revealed. But nothing really interesting happened until about 11 o'clock at night, while eating sweets Sam had stolen from the kitchens downstairs.

"So, who was your first crush?" Carly asked the group. They had decided to just go around in a circle for a couple of questions, running out of personal ones for people.

"Um... You." Freddie said awkwardly, even though everyone knew already.

"Ugh, Jonah I guess." Sam groaned, remembering her first boyfriend.

"Shannon, that girl you tried to hook me up with on iCarly." Gibby said.

"I liked Ben Hoopsher. He was also my _first kiss_." Carly said, looking at Sam and Freddie suggestively.

"Moving on..." Sam said awkwardly, while Gibby shot the three of them a strange look.

"Who are you crushing on now...?" Carly asked with a sideways look at Gibby.

"Erm... Wendy?" Gibby said unconvincingly.

"... Jackie...?" Freddie said in a similar tone to Gibby.

"_Fried chicken..._" Sam said dreamily.

"You do realise I know you all just lied? Except for Sam of course." Carly said, looking at them all suspiciously.

"What about you then Carls?" Sam asked, slipping out of her Fried Chicken daydream.

"Oh me?" Carly said, her high voice even higher than usual. "James..."

"Who's James?" Gibby asked.

"A real person." Carly said, not giving any other details.

"And you call us liars!" Sam said angrily.

"I never said you were a liar!" Carly replied sweetly.

"What is going on in here?" Miss Briggs boomed, slamming the door open just clad in a dressing gown and a green face mask.

The four teens screamed, traumatised by her appearance.

"Boys in the room?" She shouted. "Get out at once!"

Gibby and Freddie didnt have to think twice before they pushed past her and scampered back to their own room leaving the two girls alone with Miss Briggs.

"Sleep at once!" She barked, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Rhino." Sam growled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, not sure about the ending... but I didnt want them to be forced to kiss or anything because its completely unromantic and too soon I think :- But anyways, tomorrow they're gonna be chilling at the PGL centre, but they aren't really going to have the chance to do the "chilling" part. (BTW I've been to one a few times, so I didnt actually make this place up) **

**As I said, bad day, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I know it has been a week or two since I updated but I do have valid excuses. For one I moved house and didnt have the internet or my laptop for one of the weeks. And then my hard drive got too full and I had to fix that or my laptop wouldn't let me do anything. Then for about the last week or so I have had the largest string of bad days and stuff so I had no want to write as I knew it would be all depressing and rubbish.**

**But then, Eve (or Lexi Leeming) has been once again bugging me everyday at school to write, so here it is! I hope this is a lot better than I think it is :-/**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. Please get over it and stop making me type every time I write a chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke to an empty room. She glanced over to Carly's bed after a few moments of blinking and stretching only to see a note proclaiming that she had gone down to breakfast. Sam rolled her eyes at her best friend's punctuality and checked her phone for any new messages. She realised that she was just over an hour late for breakfast and had a missed call from Freddie. <em>Probably worried about me missing breakfast, nub.<em>

Sam groaned and sat up, getting out of bed with the grace and speed of a sloth. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and her 'church pants' penny tee. She raided Carly's side of the wardrobe and took some grey woollen uggs before pulling them all on quickly. Sleepily she trudged into the bathroom to splash water on her face, pull a brush through her unruly locks and apply a lick of make-up to freshen up. Just before she left the room she took Freddie's blue hoody from the hook on the back of the door, pulled it on and inhaled deeply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carly, Gibby and Freddie were sat at a square table in a room full of the other students and teachers with empty plates sat in front of them. They should have left for the days activities half an hour ago but Carly had convinced the teacher to let them wait for Sam, knowing what the consequences would be if the left her behind. Carly was talking animatedly with Gibby while Freddie sat, recounting a dream he'd had last night, not realising no-one was listening.<p>

"-It was so realistic, I swear it was like she really was there climbing in through my window!" Freddie explained to an empty audience. But just as he was going to ask what their opinion was when the double doors slammed open to reveal Sam stood there chewing on a piece of bacon.

"So when is breakfast?"

"Hey, I love the hood- That's my hoody! Where did you get that?" Freddie exclaimed as Sam sat down in the vacant chair next to him.

"Long story." Sam said shortly.

"I have time!" Freddie replied angrily.

"Fine!" Sam snapped. "Last night I decided to return the jacket you leant me yesterday so I climbed out of my window and into yours. But when I got there I realised that is was going to be cold for the rest of the time we're here so I took your hoody, jacket and a couple of other stuff."

"So that's why my suitcase looked like it had been ransacked by an angry raccoon!" Freddie exclaimed. "And my dream..." He murmured.

"I need food so stop talking about tasty animals!" Sam said angrily.

"...You've _eaten _raccoons?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" She asked, holding her hands up the rest of the table as if they were going to agree with her. But Gibby and Carly just gave her a disgusted look and carried on with their conversation. "Nubs."

"Okay students settle down, settle down!" Miss Briggs barked at the room, it falling silent almost immediately so the second "settle down" was left pointless. "Well after some students' late night rendezvous," She said meaningfully, staring straight at the four best friends who blushed bashfully (well all but Sam who just shouted "Just because you've never had any!") "I and Mr Peters have decided that rather than going to Sandcastle indoor water park as was planned, we will be staying here and doing the activities at the centre."

"What kind of activities?" Sam demanded, glaring at her most hated teacher.

"Abseiling, rock climbing, that sort of stuff." Mr Peters told them, the students cheering in delight.

"Awesome!" Sam shouted out, her voice joining the other cries of joy circulating the room.

"Oh, this was meant to be a punishment..." Miss Briggs mumbled angrily.

Quickly the students started to file out of the room, chatting loudly about what they did and didnt want to try. Sam was the first out of the door (dragging Freddie by the wrist) because she was so enthusiastic about the activities. One of only two things anyone had _ever_ seen her being enthusiastic about. The other thing? Abusing Freddie mentally, physically and emotionally. Not that she knew the extent of the emotional pain she put him through...

Soon enough they were all stood out in the crisp cool morning air, rubbish their hands and stamping their feet to keep warm. The four best friends all stood huddled together in the centre of the group, a little too close for comfort but they were thankful that they were warm at least.

"Right, we need you all to get into pairs, choose wisely as these will be your partners for the entire week of activities." Mr Peters warned.

Sam looked to Carly straight away as she had done in the airport, but all she saw was Carly hugging Gibby tightly. Feeling slightly abandoned Sam let her eyes wander around the group of teens until they came to rest on the only person without a partner. Freddie "Freddork" Benson. He gave a slight awkward wave and she trudged over to stand by him.

"Looks like we're partners..." He said, awkwardness evident in his tone. Sam just scowled at him as he continued, punching her shoulder jokily. 'Buddy..."

"Don't _ever _call me that." Sam hissed, punching him properly on the arm while he winced in pain.

"Okay okay, what should I call you then?" Freddie asked, still joking a bit.

"Princess Puckett does fine, you are my loyal servant as we established last night." Sam said, attempting a regal voice.

"Settle down, settle down!" Miss Briggs shouted, the rabble of noise dying down a little. "Are we all in partners? Great, _lets go!_" She said grumpily, pointing behind her with her thumb and leading the way to the first activity: Rock Climbing...

When they arrived at the 40ft climbing wall they stood in another big clump next to their respective partners. Somewhere along the way Sam and Freddie had started another of their meaningless shove fights, each pushing the other into another pair who would scowl and groan every time either a demon or a nub hit them at force. Finally it came to a stop as once again Miss Briggs told the group to 'Settle down' grumpily.

"Okay, now you all need to take a harness from the piles in front of you. But remember, make sure to get a harness the same colour as your partner and help each other get strapped into it." Mr Peters commanded, pointed to the mismatched pile in front of them. At once the group of teens all dashed to the pile to get the harnesses that weren't wet or covered in mud. Sam and Freddie didn't even consult each other on which colour before getting stuck in the fight for harnesses. Finally when they emerged, harness in hands, they stood staring as they realised that Sam had grabbed a red harness and Freddie had a blue one.

"They don't match!" Sam exclaimed. "Why didnt you get a red one?"

"Because you never told me to get a red one, I assumed that you would get a blue one!" Freddie retorted.

"Well that's a lesson for you then!" Sam stated.

"What is?"

"Don't make assumptions about Sam Puckett!" Sam growled, poking him in the chest. But just before Freddie could reply both he and Sam were hit with two unidentified flying objects.

"Take them, they match." Carly said, a secret smirk on her face as she nodded to the harnesses at Sam and Freddie's feet. They looked down to see two purple harnesses laying in the mud and picked them up gingerly. "Come on! The whole groups waiting for you two!"

Sam quickly stepped into her harness and pulled it up to where it naturally should go, but she had some trouble fastening the straps around her waist. So she beckoned over for Freddie to help her. He took hold of the two straps and from her back pulled them around to her front, so he was kinda hugging her from the back. But all too soon they snapped closed and Freddie was forced to pull away from her and fasten his own up, alone.

"Okay, so now we _all_ have our harnesses on correctly we can begin. Each pair choose one of the routes up the wall and either I, Mr Peters or one of the helpers from the site with attach the two of you to it so you can climb up together. Remember, _this is not a race!_" Miss Briggs explained, but even before she finished speaking Sam and Freddie had raced to the wall and strapped each other to it. This was war!

When they started Freddie was ahead as he managed to attach the rope to his harness first, but Sam quickly caught up. Soon enough she managed to wrangle her way into the lead and Freddie was left with a view of her ankles as she climbed. But what Sam didnt know was that Freddie had quit the AV club over a year ago in exchange for a workout at the gym while telling Sam and Carly (and his mum) that he was at the AV club. So Freddie put those new muscles into action and powered up the wall, overtaking Sam at the last moment, ringing his bell just a second before she did.

"Yes I won!" He yelled, jumping back from the wall suspended in the air via the rope.

"Only just." Sam mumbled, joining him in mid-air.

"No hard feelings Sam?" Freddie asked fairly, holding out a hand for her to shake which she gladly took. But the moment their hands touched, the PGL helpers began to lower them down on the rope, but it gave Sam and Freddie the thought that the ropes were breaking. So they did what every "Enemy" pairing do and held onto each other for dear life as the rest of the group watched in amusement. By the time their feet touched the ground they were both so nervous and scared that they crumpled to the ground, their arms still around each other awkwardly.

"What's going on here then?" Gibby asked good-naturedly, winking at Freddie. The duo jumped apart in an instant, trying to think of excuses to tell _themselves,_ never mind everyone else, about what just happened.

"Nothing"" They said in unison, staring at the muddy ground on which they sat.

"Right..." Gibby and Carly said also in unison. All four of them then laughed awkwardly, avoiding each others eyes.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, was that bad?<strong>

**Also, if you think its OOC for Sam to get scared and grab onto Freddie when she thought she was falling watch the episode iQuit iCarly and see what Sam does when she thought her and Carly were going to die. Yes, she starts sobbing and lets Freddie pull her inside by the waist. So I don't think its OOC, everyone gets scared sometime, even Sam Puckett.**

**Please review, they mean the world to me and cheer me up immensely.**

**And remember: **

_**"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain." - Bob Marley. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :)**

**Why is whenever I update I always seem to be in a bad mood? :( Life can be annoying sometimes...**

**School -.-**

**But yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Eve otherwise known as Lexi Leeming. I know I've mentioned her before but she gave ideas for this chappy and you need to know I'm always here for you Eviekins :) **

**disclaimer: Nope, don;t own iCarly. I don't even own the restaurant mentioned, it really is a restaurant that I have been to. Its the first name that happened to pop into my head :)**

The rest of the morning and then afternoon went on in a similar fashion. There was bickering, falling out, little "moments" and after all the activities were over Sam and Freddie were actually on an even par for winning the races on each. For Freddie this was a huge achievement, but he could still see that look that Sam had had in her eye when he offered her his jacket again every time someone congratulated him. At around 4 o'clock the students finished their last activity of orienteering (where as usual the duo of Sam and Freddie got lost and covered in mud) and they all made their way to the room where they had eaten breakfast to sit and hear what they would be doing for the rest of the day.

"Okay, you have all tried really hard in the activities so I and Miss Bri-" Mr Peters started, but was cut off with a loud cough from Miss Briggs on his right. "All right, so _I_ decided you all deserved a treat-"

"Bacon?" Sam shrieked, jumping up from her seat.

"Erm, no. We're all going to be going out for a meal tonight. So go get all 'glammed up' and be ready for 6 o'clock." Mr Peters explained.

"But that only gives us two hours!" Carly exclaimed, Wendy and a few of the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Deal with it!" Miss Briggs shouted shortly, gesturing for them all to leave.

Carly was the first out of her seat, followed shortly by Sam who she had to drag by the wrist to get her away from_ another _argument with Freddie.

"Come on Sam, we've only got two hours to get ready! You can flirt with Freddie later!" Carly exclaimed as she pulled Sam up the stairs toward their room.

"Carly! Two hours is ages- whoa whoa! Did you just say 'flirt' and 'Freddie' in the same sentence?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Its kinda obvious!" Carly said rolling her eyes while she unlocked the door to their room and let them inside.

"What is?" Sam asked, a confused look in her blue eyes. She flopped onto her bed watching Carly paw through the temporary wardrobe they shared.

"You. Like. Freddie." Carly said, breaking up the sentence into bits as if she was talking to a toddler. "I quite like this..." She muttered, holding a frilly pink dress up to Sam.

"No I do not! And I don't like that either!" Sam shouted, whacking the dress out of her best friends hands.

"Of course you don't.." Carly said knowingly, sticking her head back into the wardrobe. Sam sighed lying back onto her pillows. This was going to be a long two hours...

* * *

><p>"So what's up man?" Gibby asked cheerily when Freddie walked into their room next door.<p>

"Nothing..." Freddie said suspiciously. "What's got you all happy?"

"Oh nothing, are you going to ask Sam to go as your date for the night?" Gibby asked, jumping up so he could nudge and wink at Freddie.

"My d-date? What?" Freddie asked nervously, pulling at his collar slightly.

"Oh, well I assumed after the way you two have been acting this holiday..." Gibby said, faking an airy tone.

"What way? We're always like this. She provokes me, I argue back. Its the circle of life!" Freddie explained, drawing out an imaginary circle.

"You mean Sam gets your attention then you flirt back? Because that's what the rest of us see!" Gibby said, raising his eyebrows.

"Me f-flirt with Sam?" Freddie said, getting even more hot and flustered.

"Have you got some sort of hearing problem? Because you keep repeating _everything I'm_ saying, almost as if you're in denial..." Gibby said, his eyebrows going even further up his forehead.

"I am _not _in denial!" Freddie shouted, his voice breaking on the word 'not'.

"Right, right." Gibby said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"I'm going for a shower." Freddie said shortly, grabbing a towel from his suitcase and opening the bathroom door.

"Make sure it's cold!" Gibby called cheekily.

"Shut it!" Freddie shouted, slamming the door behind him as Gibby chuckled.

* * *

><p>For Sam the next two hours passed slowly, a blur of dresses, make-up, shoes and hair accessories. Carly tried on every outfit she had brought with her and watched Sam compare the two dressed up outfits she had brought with her before settling on a blue strapless dress that came to mid-thigh with ruffles down the front. Carly wore a coral pink chiffon dress which was also strapless and came to a similar place to Sam's. Carly did Sam's make up light knowing Sam would probably hit her if she came anywhere near her with any pink eye shadow or similar. But she settled for light foundation, mascara, a little black eye liner and a hint of blush. Carly went with foundation, blush, mascara and lined her top eyelids with dark red eye liner and light pink eye shadow on top. Sam's hair had been carefully curled down her back by Carly and the top layer of her hair was held back by a blue clip that matched her dress. Carly's hair was straightened perfectly and she had a thin pink headband that had a butterfly on it in her hair.<p>

They were ready with 10 minutes to spare before they were meeting the boys so Sam took out (and started munching on) a fat cake while Carly pulled a brush through her hair a final time, close to going into panic mode similar to when they were packing for this holiday.

All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door and Carly give a high pitched squeal.

"Chill Carlotta, its just Fredwierd and The Gibster!" Sam said, opening the door to let them in.

"Carly gets Carlotta, Gibby gets "The Gibster" and I get_ Fredw_- oh my god!" Freddie started complaining, but he was stopped short when he turned his head to look at the blonde beauty.

"You like what you see _Fredwierd._" Carly said slyly, lightly pushing his shoulder suggestively.

Sam gave the two of them an unsure look, glancing down to her dress and pulling at the hem almost as if she was nervous. But Sam Puckett is_ never_ nervous!

"You look-" Freddie started, taking another look at Sam.

"Hideous? Ugly? _A daffodil_?" Sam asked angrily, crossing her arms across her body to hide the dress.

"Stunning." Freddie said quietly, taking her wrists and placing them down by her sides.

"You sure you're not mistaking me for Little Miss Perfect over there?" Sam asked, pointing to where Gibby and Carly were talking about liquid soap...

"Nope. I'm looking at Little Miss I Am Gorgeous But I Never Show It!" Freddie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine! You look... Less nubbish I guess..." Sam said, lying through her teeth. Truth be told, Freddie looked fit! He had an open collared grey shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a slightly darker grey waistcoat on top and black jeans. He had his hair in that "Freddie" kinda way that Sam truly loved.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment!" Freddie said happily. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah." All three of them chorused back.

"After you." Freddie said, swinging the door open for Sam.

"Ladies first." Sam said shortly, taking the door for him so he could walk through.

"Welcome to the Pack Horse Restaurant, your seats are this way." The waiter stood in the doorway said to the group as they entered the restaurant, Carly and Gibby ahead with Sam and Freddie trailing behind them, putting one and two together that once again they would be sitting together. However, neither of them made any objection to this so when they reached the long table they willingly sat across from Carly and Gibby. "Can I take your drink orders?" The waiter asked politely.

"Peppy soda." Sam stated, not even looking at the menu to see what they had.

"We don't sell that, sorry." He replied, tapping the drinks board behind him.

"Fat shake." Sam said in the same monotone.

"I'm sorry, we don't have that either." The waiter said,a little disgust reaching his strained polite tone.

"What do you have?" Sam exclaimed in annoyance.

"She'll have a coke." Freddie said quietly to the shocked waiter.

"Okay, everyone else?" The waiter asked the rest of the table. He took their orders and wandered off to go get them. As soon as he left Sam ripped open a packet of bread sticks that were on the table and started munching on one.

Al the time Freddie was staring (subtly of course) at Sam watching her. he just couldn't understand how someone that looked so beautiful and feminine in that dress could act so brash and unladylike...

**Short and crappy (mind my language) I know :( But review anyway, seriously this story has SEVENTY reviews! I've only posted 4 chapters too! You have no idea how much each and every one of them cheers me up, I love you all !**

**The outfits that the trio wear are on my profile :)**

**Random: at the end, I called Sam brash. This was because I had no idea what this meant and it was the first descriptive word that I thought of. So I did what I usually do and looked it up on (yes I am too lazy to get a real dictionary) and it said:**

_**brash 1 (bræʃ) **_

_— **adj**_

_**1.**_

_**tastelessly or offensively loud, showy, or bold**_

**Am I the only one that thinks that is Sam to a tee? **

**Reviewww, this story is on 58 alerts so I know you're reading ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! !**

**I know its been just over a week since I updated but I was on half term and I spent the week rehearsing for a show I performed last Saturday and chilling with my friends so I didn't really have much time for writing.**

**This started kinda filler-ish because I couldn't think of anything else to happen at the restaurant so I just skipped through that part. Sorry if you were hoping for something to happen there :-/**

**OH MY AWKWARD TURTLE! this story had EIGHTY EIGHT reviews! That is seriously amazing, I can't thank you enough! So I calculated the average reviews per chapter (well I basically took the highest and lowest and then chose the middle one) and that is like 17.5 (or 18 is you round it up) which means that 88+18= 106! I should if my iPod's calculator is right go past 100 reviews this chapter! If you do that I will seriously love you forever! I love you now but ya know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't really get why we have to put this in every chapter. Its kinda obvious I don't own iCarly, I'm just borrowing the awesome characters and putting them into my own little fantasy world where they visit my home country and seddie get together... Sorry I'm rambling. Lets just say I do not own iCarly!**

"_Okay, everyone else?" The waiter asked the rest of the table. He took their orders and wandered off to go get them. As soon as he left Sam ripped open a packet of bread sticks that were on the table and started munching on one. _

_Al the time Freddie was staring (subtly of course) at Sam watching her. he just couldn't understand how someone that looked so beautiful and feminine in that dress could act so brash and unladylike..._

"Have I got something on my face?" Sam asked bluntly, about 5 minutes later.

"W-what? No." Freddie asked, his eyes flickering from Sam to the table repeatedly.

"Because you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes, don't lie I saw you." San said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh.." He replied awkwardly, his mind going blank in the excuses department.

"Can I take your main course order?" The waiter said, clutching a white notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right. Freddie's eyes shot up, glad for something to distract Sam away from him. Especially since food is the best thing you can distract Sam with.

"I'll have this, this, this, this and this!" Sam ordered, pointing out the items at top speed.

"Please." Freddie whispered in her ear for her to say to the waiter.

"Please what?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Tell the waiter please." Freddie explained, speaking as though to a baby.

"Tell the waiter please what?" Sam asked, the confusion growing on her face.

"Never mind!" Freddie groaned, sitting back in his chair. "I'll have the spaghetti bolegnaise, please." He told the waiter who nodded and moved on to Carly and Gibby.

The rest of the night went on mostly uneventful. Sam ate most of the menu. They both bickered non-stop. Sam attacked Freddie with a fork. Freddie had to have the fork taken out by Gibby. Sam helped Freddie put on a band aid. Sam ripped off the band aid. Freddie screamed like a girl. To most people this would have seemed to be a normal night out with Sam and Freddie, but something had changed...

After each hit Freddie would only pretend to wince, as it didnt hurt him so much any more.

After every insult there was a small smile that was interpreted as a smirk to most people, but it was more sweet and "only joking".

Every glare was held a second too long and had softened form their usual looks of loathing.

Under the table their knees knocked slightly and they gave one another a sly smile.

To the rest of the group this went unnoticed, except to Carly and Gibby...

When the time came for them to leave, Freddie got up first, pulling Sam's chair out a little so she could get up. As they walked out of the restaurant Freddie was taken with an urge to put his arm around her but resisted, knowing he would probably have his arm broken for it. The same thing happened when they got outside and Sam shivered. She just gave him that look again, warning him not to try anything that would make her seem "weak".

Carly noticed the twitch In Freddie's arm and the way he clasped his jacket sleeve for a moment and smiled, thinking about what a cute couple the pair would make...

"Are we going to have another sleepover?" Carly asked cheerfully 30 minutes later as the four of them walked down the corridor leading to their rooms.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you see Miss Briggs' face last night?" Freddie asked, shuddering at the thought.

"Live life with a few risks, Benson!" Sam said, punching his arm playfully.

"I agree with Freddie, I seriously don't wanna see that again!" Gibby said, mirroring Freddie's actions.

Carly winced, mouthing "NO!" to him but Gibby as oblivious. This would spoil her plan.

"Carly? Why are the boys such pussies?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know!" Carly said, directing this at Gibby. "Come on Sam." She said, pulling Sam into their room quickly.

The two boys shivered again before unlocking the door to their room and going inside.

"And you said nothing is going on!" Carly exclaimed as soon as the door closed.

"What?" Sam asked, lazily falling back onto her bed.

"You and Freddie!" Carly said, as if it was blatantly obvious. (Which it was)

"What about me and the tech nerd?"

"Are you seriously this dense?" Carly exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't insult mama!" Sam said, pulling out her short red shorts and black vest top from under her pillow. She changed quickly, depositing her dress on the floor. Then she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and scrubbed her make-up off with a wipe.

Carly continued to lecture her about Freddie, but Sam just tuned out her voice until it was just a consistent buzzing in the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Sm walked over to the window, noticing a large fire escape outside of it which gave her an idea of where she could clear her head.

"Can we... Go to bed?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"And then you just - what?" Carly asked, her rant coming to a stop quickly by her confusion. "You, Samantha Puckett want to go to bed now?"

Sam nodded.

"At 9:30."

"Yup."

"When we can stay up all night if we want?"

"Yes, I'm.. tired." Sam said unconvincingly.

"Oka-ay..." Carly said slowly, pulling no her own pyjamas and climbing into bed. "Night..."

"Night Carlotta." Sam said, switching off the light.

And there she lay, waiting about half an hour before she could hear gentle snores coming from the direction of her best friend. Quietly she jumped up, leaving her bed unmade and crept to the window. In one fluid motion she yanked the window open and climbed out onto the fire escape, skilled with years of breaking and entering skills. She felt the cool night air hit her face and she half-ran to the edge of the fire escape, leaning over the edge slightly and letting the wind run through her hair.

"Why hello there."

Sam whipped around to see Freddie sat on the window-sill of his room, which also adjoined to the fire escape.

"Hi." She gasped, shocked at seeing the very person she'd come out there to think about.

"Can't sleep?" He asked knowingly and she nodded back. "Neither can I."

"I just needed to think." She said, running a hand through her blonde locks that were falling out of her messy ponytail and sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Fire escapes are very good for that." Freddie said, studying her face.

"Why are you out here?" She demanded, frowning up at him.

"Same reason as you." He said, not elaborating any further. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Freddie continued: "Do you remember the last time we were out on a fire escape?"

"How could I forget..." Sam whispered, Freddie just about catching her words. "-Never mind, yes I do remember." Sam covered up shortly.

"I'm sorry, should I let you think?" Freddie asked, sensing Sam's discomfort.

"It's okay." Sam said quietly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business!" Sam snapped, standing up as if she was going to leave but changing her mind and staring out over the fire escape.

"That was tactless." Freddie said.

"Yes it was." Sam said shortly turning around to look at him. But when she saw his apologetic expression her face softened at little. "I was thinking about... Us."

"Us?"

"About how we've changed from hate to... Whatever we are now." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah... Wait, so you _don't _hate me?" Freddie asked, slightly shocked.

"No chiz Benson!" Sam said punching his shoulder. "I wouldn't pay this much attention to someone I hate!"

"Back at you." Freddie replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"When do you _ever _pay attention to me?" Sam asked bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always pining after perfect Carly." Sam said rolling her eyes irritably.

"I don't "pine" over her! Not any more!" Freddie exclaimed.

"What? When did your "never ending love" end?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Freddie said dryly. "But I do think I'm over Carly, actually."

"Of course you are." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously! I mean I still think she's really pretty and funny, but after what happened with saving her life and then nothing progressed... I don't know, I just don't feel that way when I'm around her any more. It was just a crush, because she was the first girl to ever take notice of me." Freddie explained thoughtfully.

"Ha-ha, dork. No girls take notice of you now!" Sam said referring to his last sentence.

Freddie glared at her. !You just said you pay attention to me!"

"Whatever Freddork, but that was really deep. So you're really over Carly?" Sam asked, going back to being serious again.

"Yes. Why do you care?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Ha, why would I care? I was just making sure so I don't have to remind you that _she will never love you._" Sam said, putting emphasis on her last words

"You just had to say it one more time, didn't you?" Freddie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Yes I did." Sam said, sitting down on the windowsill next to him.

The fire escape then fell back into silence, both of them in their own worlds, thinking. All that could be heard was traffic on the distant main road and the faint siren of a police car in the distance.

"Thanks Freddie." Sam said quickly.

"Thanks for what?" Freddie asked, confusion evident on his face.

"For helping me think..." Sam said almost mysteriously.

"No problemo." Freddie said lamely.

"Freddork that is not and never will be cool."

"I knew you'd say that." Freddie said with a dry chuckle.

Suddenly Sam spontaneously threw her arms around Freddie's neck. He sat stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. They hugged for a while longer before just as quickly as she'd put them there, Sam pulled her arms back to her sides, her blue eyes wide with the memory of what she'd just done.

"Tell anyone about that and you're dead Benson, you got that?" Sam shot viscously.

"I got it." Freddie said, holding his hands up in mock fear.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now... Night Freddie." Sam said awkwardly, pulling open the window again.

"Good night Princess Puckett." Freddie said quietly, watching her climb back into her room and pull the curtains.

"What just happened?"

**oooooh ;) Yep, so this started as a kind of filler but then I got the fire escape idea and... yeah, this came out. If you don't understand what happened (a little like they don't really) it was them realising that something is changing between them and they are starting to notice each other more and more. They are also becoming aware that they are growing crushed on one another. The crushes everyone else has known about for some time now ;)**

**Right, so I have meant to put this in every chapter but I keep forgetting. So basically if any of you happen to have twitter then please follow me, RionaBinona. Also check out my youtube channel Littlemissfizzy for seddie videos galore! (subscribe also if you wanna...) Please do it and if you do, write it in a review or a PM and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter for being so awesome!**

**Remember, my goal is a 100 reviews, every one counts and is appreciated...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy, its been awhile. I'm sorry, I cant remember exactly when I posted last but I assume it was around a week ago? Sorry if you've been waiting :( BUT I MADE IT! This story is currently of 105 reveiws! I love you all so much I cant explain :D **

**But I have to go dancing now, so this A/N will have to be cut short :(**

**Disclaimer: /if iCarly belongs to me, then so does Ian Somerhalder. Does he? No :( He's Nina Dobrev's :(**

**.**

The next morning, when Sam resurfaced from beneath her nest of blankets she felt a sense of de-ja-vu as she looked over to see Carly's empty and perfectly made bed.

"Am I late?" She mumbled sleepily, sitting up slightly before flopping back onto her pillow lazily. Not hearing a reply she groaned, rolling out of the bed with all the grace of an elephant and clambering to her feet. Minutes later she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue crop top with a white vest top under and another of Freddie's jackets. She dawdled down the empty hallways leading to the breakfast hall before bursting in and taking her seat next to Freddie.

"Morning Sam – and you're wearing my jacket again." Freddie said rolling his eyes at her choice of dress.

"Its not getting any warmer Fredifer!" Sam exclaimed good-naturedly, reaching across to steal a piece of his bacon.

"Are you _sure_ its not just because you like wearing something of Freddie's? Or because it _smells_ like him?" Carly mocked, giggling at Sam's expression.

"How do you know it smells like him?" Sam demanded, ignoring Freddie's raised eyebrows.

"You know what Freddie smells like?" Carly asked, still slightly mockingly.

"Er Yeah, because last night we - never mind..." Sam started before looking over at Freddie awkwardly and tried to change the subject.

"No no, go on! What did you two do last night?" Gibby asked suggestively.

"_Nothing." _They both said in unison, staring off in opposite directions.

"Right, right." Carly said disbelievingly, looking at Gibby in annoyance. "No secrets, right?"

"Carly it was nothing, less than nothing really. It seriously doesn't matter!" Freddie said carelessly and for some reason every word he said was like he plunged a knife into Sam's chest for the pain she felt. Not that she cared. Because Samantha Puckett doesn't care about Freddie, right?

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled half-heartedly, staring at the table in front of her moodily.

"Fine, but only because we're going to Blackpool today and I don't want this hanging over us." Carly said and the duo of Sam and Freddie let out a breath of air.

"What's Blackpool?" Sam asked confusedly.

"This seaside town a few miles from here, Miss Briggs announced it before you came down." Freddie explained, pointing out the window to where they could see the coach parked.

"Yeah, there's beaches and shops and even a theme-park called the pleasure beach!" Carly said excitedly.

"A theme-park, what are we waiting for? I want that theme-park food!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Sam, we have to wait until the stuff is ready! And don't you need to get a bag or money or whatever?" Carly asked, yanking Sam back into her seat by her sleeve.

"Nope, Fred-a-dork here will carry my stuff and pay for me." Sam said with a quick smile.

"Wh-whoa, when was this arranged?" Freddie asked, holding his hands up in confusion.

"Just now." Sam said shortly, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and counting the money inside slowly.

"Give that here." Freddie said grumpily, snatching back his wallet and the notes Sam had pulled out of it.

"Sam..." Carly said in a slightly whiny tone.

"What..." Sam mimicked back.

"I'm sitting next to Gibby on the coach... You don't mind, do you?" She asked, glancing quickly at Freddie and then back to Sam.

"Ugh, how much time do you want me to spend with the tech nerd?" Sam exclaimed, but rather than being properly annoyed it was more out of habit and forced.

"No-one said you have to sit with Freddie... Unless you _want to?_" Carly said, wiggling her eyebrows jokily.

"I just don't wanna sit on my own, alright?" Sam snapped before stuffing the last piece of Freddie's bacon in her mouth.

"Students, you can now get on the coach." Miss Briggs announced.

Quickly the students filtered out of the room and onto the coach; Freddie next to Sam, with Carly and Gibby in the two seats behind them. Carly and Gibby watched fondly as the duo in front of them bickered blissfully for the whole hour trip to Blackpool, both Gibby and Carly noticing the amount of contact (even harmful contact) between the two. They even played another game of "slaps" (initiated by Sam, of course) and even though Freddie ended up with a large red slap mark on his cheek they still gave each other their little smile afterwards.

"Blackpool here we come!" Cried Sam as the coach pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah!" The rest of the coach cheered, racing forward to get off the coach first.

"Where shall we go first?" Carly asked perkily as they walked along the promenade overlooking the crowded beach.

"To the theme-park!" Sam shouted, gesturing wildly toward the top of the ride that could just about be seen over the whitewashed houses next to them.

"Everyone will be going there first, we could just carry on walking along here and-" Freddie suggested but was cut off by Sam. She took his wrist and started dragging him to the pleasure beach theme-park.

"Come on. We are going to the theme-park, no questions asked." She said shortly.

Gibby and Carly exchanged bemused glances before following the fast leaving couple.

A short time after, the four of them were stood at the kiosk selling pleasure beach entry wrist bands and Freddie was purchasing two (one for him and one for Sam).

"You and your girlfriend have fun on the rides." The theme-park worker said with a smile as they started to walk away.

"She's not my g-" Freddie started to say indignantly but was cut off by hysterical laughter from the direction of Carly and Gibby.

Sam and Freddie stared at them in disgust and embarrassment, Sam's cheeks turning a shade of pink never seen on the blonde demon before.

"Not yet." Gibby whispered to Carly, winking.

The four teens wandered through the large gates and into the pleasure beach, where people of all ages were running around and screaming on rides without a care in the world. They saw people on the big dipper, on rides going upside down and even little children on smaller versions of the rides.

"What should we go on first?" Carly asked the other three, her eyes scanning around the park at the different rides.

"That one!" Sam exclaimed, pointing up at the highest point on the largest roller coaster there: "The Big One."

Carly' s face paled as she followed Sam's gaze to the large (and fast) roller coaster. The sheer speed and height of it already made her head spin and her stomach feel slightly queasy. "I think I'll give that one a miss."

"Why not?" Sam asked angrily, for she'd wanted to go on that ride with all her best friends (and Gibby)

"Can you see the height of it? And how fast it goes?" Carly asked, counting the points off on her fingers. "-and what if we fall out and-"

"Sheesh Calm down! It doesn't even go upside down, how are you gonna fall off? You're strapped in!" Sam said rolling her eyes at her drama-queen of a best friend.

"I don't know! But it could happen! So I'm not going on it." Carly said defiantly, sitting down on a nearby bench with her arms folded.

"I'll er, wait with you." Gibby said awkwardly, motioning for her to scoot over before he sat next to her.

"Looks like its just you and me, Puckett." Freddie said, starting to walk in the direction of "The Big One" when Sam hit him in the arm, hard. "What was that for ?" He exclaimed.

"For being such a nub." Sam said almost fondly, patting his arm in mock sympathy.

"Well, get in." Freddie said some time later when they were stood on the platform with the roller coaster cart right in front of them.

"You get in." Sam replied, motioning with her arm toward the seat.

"Why don't you get in?" Freddie asked, a little confused.

"Why don't _you_ get in?" Sam retorted, putting emphasis on you.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"I don't want to sit at that side."

"Neither do I."

"Just get in!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"JUST GET IN!" The rest of the passengers shouted at the pair who were up in each other's faces and breathing heavily.

"Fine." Sam gave in, hopping into the cart and strapping herself in.

"What was the point in that?" Freddie grumbled under his breath as he sat down next to her, mirroring her actions.

"_Welcome to The Big One, please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times and please enjoy your ride."_ An automated voice blared out of a speaker just to he left of the track as they were setting off.

"Whoo! Yeah! I love this!" Sam screamed the whole time they went up the large hill leading up to the first and largest drop. When they reached the top there was a slight pause before they soared down the hill at top speed. Freddie had to quickly put his arm around the top of Sam's shoulders just in time to stop her head jerking back against the metal headrest as they reached the bottom. Wordlessly, like that they stayed for the entire ride, both secretly enjoying the comfort they got from the close proximity of their bodies.

"That is a really bad design for a headrest..." Freddie said awkwardly as the ride came to a sharp stop, quietly sliding his arms away from her.

"Yep..." She replied, taking his hand to help her out of her seat and back onto the platform.

"Lets not tell Carly about this..." Freddie said as they walked down the ramp leading back to the walkway.

"No..." Sam said quietly, a strange feeling growing in her chest.

"So how was it?" Carly asked cheerily as they reached her.

"Great." Sam mumbled and Freddie did similar.

"Well you two are enthusiastic!" Carly replied indignantly.

They spent the rest of the day on the rides, Sam and Freddie going on the adrenaline-pumping rides while Carly and Gibby watched with an all Seddie-observant eye. All four of them went on the water rides and the smaller ones, Carly even braved the Big Dipper with the help of Gibby holding her hand the whole way around. When they had been on all the rides they wanted to go on they made their way back to the gates ready to have a meal a Blackpool tower.

"Oh my gosh look!" Carly squealed, pointing to where water seemed to be squirting out of the floor. "Its a water show!"

"We shouldn't stand in it though, we'll get-" Freddie started to say but stopped when he saw a mane of blonde hair whip past him. "-wet."

And with that he sprinted off after her, weaving in and out of the people around until he reached the edge of the area the water was squiring out of in perfect cannons.

"Come on Fredwiener! It's awesome!" Sam yelled form where she stood, her hair dipping down her back and her clothes soaked right through.

"I don't think I should..." He said, glancing back over his shoulder to where Carly and Gibby were stood waiting.

"Live life with a few risks Benson!" Sam called, flicking water into his face. Freddie sighed before plastering a grin on his face and running in amongst the water cannons to join her. Sam let out a small un-Sam-ish squeal before running away from him, so of course he followed her. Both of them ran around in circles until Freddie got the better of Sam and finally caught up with her, grabbing her wait and lifting her up in a bear hug. They hugged like that for so long they lost track of time, not realising Carly and Gibby had got bored and walked away to get a drink form a nearby stall. Finally they broke apart, smiling at each other a little bashfully before Sam decided it was too awkward for her taste and shoved Freddie to the ground.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that Princess Puckett!"

"Come on you two, you've been at it for hours. We really need to go and get something to eat." Carly groaned, pulling them both away from the water cannons and towards the gates. "The pleasure beach is closing soon anyway."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised as she finally noticed how it was starting to get dark. "What time is it?"

"About quarter past seven!" Freddie exclaimed, staring at his watch in shock.

"Why don't we go for a meal at the bottom of Blackpool tower? I heard there's a really nice restaurant there." Gibby suggested.

"Oh yes, and take these two looking like that?" Carly asked sarcastically, pointing at their sopping clothes.

"Oh no, I don't think it's a formal restaurant and plus, there's a walk-in dryer over there." Gibby said, pointing over to what looked like a small room with only two walls.

"That's a really smart thing for you to say, Gibby." Carly said sounding shocked.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Gibby asked a little defensively.

"No! Not at all!" Carly said hurriedly,trying to not hurt his feelings. But then she saw the looks on Sam and Freddie's faces. "But you can be a little..."

"A little what?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean!" She said sighing.

"No I don't, please tell me." Gibby said, sounding hurt.

All of a sudden Sam found herself being dragged backwards by the arm in the direction of the dryer. She turned on her heels to see Freddie pulling her, he had a strange expression on his face that made her feel uneasy. But mostly she felt annoyed that he was making her miss a fight.

"What's the chiz Benson?" She exclaimed as they came to a stop outside the dryer.

"Don't you think it was a bit personal for us to be listening in on? And plus, I was feeling a little awkward and third-wheel-ish." Freddie explained, looking back at them with a concerned looking in his eyes.

"No! I love a good fight!" Sam said, peeved.

"Come on, it's not fair to watch them like that, it would make anyone feel uncomfortable." Freddie said, sounding as if he was speaking from personal experience.

"Carly always listens in when we fight with that stupid expression on her face." Sam mumbled, sounding annoyed.

"What?" Freddie asked as he hadn't caught what she said.

"Never mind, lets get dry and maybe they'll have stopped when we get back." Sam said. Quickly she reached into Freddie's pocket and took out a pound coin. She slotted it into the dryer and the walls of it started to glow red and they stepped inside. As was to be expected, the inside was very warm and the two of them started to rub and wring out the sleeves on their jackets to get excess water off them. And as Sam started to run her fingers through her hair to allow it to dry faster Freddie found himself staring at her in awe. He couldn't understand how she could be so gorgeous, yet not know it one bit.

"Stop the staring tech boy, we have food to go eat!" Sam said when they were both dry. So the two of them stepped out into the cool evening air and walked over to where Carly and Gibby were stood, no-longer arguing.

"Sorry about that." Carly said, sounding embarrassed.

"Never mind, lets eat!" Sam said excitedly, running out of the gates with the others a step behind.

They went to a little restaurant at the bottom of Blackpool tower called "The Tower Restaurant" **(A/N Original, right?) **When they got there, the four of them sat down in their usual places. It had become some sort of unspoken rule that Sam always sat next to Freddie and Carly always sat next to Gibby, yet no couples were "official". Carly and Gibby were very close to becoming that, but Sam and Freddie were being... Sam and Freddie, by denying every positive thought they had about each other. Which made every little "moment" between them sufficiently awkward.

"Is this a double date?" The waiter asked as she walked to the table, beaming smile and white paper pad in place.

"No!" Sam and Freddie denied straight away whilst Carly and Gibby stayed quiet and gave each other a knowing look.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sam asked angrily, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked, sounding concerned.

"I need to _think._" Sam said, bringing back memories of the night before for the both of them. So with that she ran to the stairs just outside the restaurant that led to the top of the tower.

Freddie quickly glanced at the other two who were sat there with alarmed expressions, then something clicked in his head and he ran after Sam, slamming the door behind him so hard the restaurant shook a little and fell silent.

"Nothing to see here." Carly shouted nervously, her voice higher than usual.

"Yeah, go back to your meals." Gibby chimed in, just as nervously. What could Sam and Freddie be doing up there, on their own, while Sam was so angry?

* * *

><p>"What is it Fredwierd?" Sam's voice called out of the darkness on the balcony at the top of the tower as she heard the door close behind him.<p>

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, sounding out of breath. "Where are you?"

"Here." She said quietly, stepping out from behind a pillar. There was a weird tone in her voice Freddie hadn't heard before.

"Have you been crying?" Freddie asked, sounding worried.

"No!" She said quickly, but contradicted this straight after by sniffing her nose.

"Why are you crying?" He said, taking no notice of her previous answer.

"I'm not!" She denied, still trying to keep herself together.

"You know you cant lie to me, Sam. I'm not that little geeky boy I used to be, so I don't believe everything you say any more." Freddie said, eyebrows raised but his whole expression was still soft.

"You're still geeky." She said quietly, sounding choked up in her attempt to insult him.

"Thanks for that." He said, rolling his eyes. "What's bothering you, Sam?"

"What that woman said." Sam said, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, I know that. But why did it bother you so much?"

"Because... Because recently I've been having these... feelings. And I'm not sure what they are yet. But then all these people have being saying we make a good couple, or even thinking that we are one and it just feels... like they're making the decision of what these feelings are, for me. I just need time to figure things out, and for these people to _shut up._" Sam said, sounding as though she was struggling to get the words out. The whole time she spoke she walked subconsciously towards the end of the balcony with a thoughtful expression on her slightly tear-stained face.

"Well you know the easiest way to figure out how you feel about someone..." Freddie said, his voice shaking a little as he came to a realisation of his feelings towards her. He stepped forward to stand next to her, staring at her rather than the magnificent view.

"Freddie what are you-" Sam started to say, turning her head to face him. But she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes stayed open in shock for a half second before closing in pleasure. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms automatically came to wrap around his neck before she came to her senses and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back a little. Freddie eyes flew open and he stared at her conflicted expression in shock of what he just did, and the fact she stopped him.

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! **

**Okay, I really gotta go now, but tell me in a review:**

**Your favourite chapter.**

**Your favourite line.**

**Was that the right way for them to kiss?**

**Was the last bit OOC?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, guess what? I'm in a bad mood again! Yaaay -.-**

**I love you all. I'm being serious, you're all amazing! MWAH MWAH MWAH!**

**This chapter could have gone either way. There was the option I was thinking of, and then lots of people commented saying don't make her run away. So here's as compromise, I hope it doesn't fail -.-**

**Disclaimer: I never claimed to own iCarly, so why must I always disclaim it?**

"_Because... Because recently I've been having these... feelings. And I'm not sure what they are yet. But then all these people have being saying we make a good couple, or even thinking that we are one and it just feels... like they're making the decision of what these feelings are, for me. I just need time to figure things out, and for these people to shut up." Sam said, sounding as though she was struggling to get the words out. The whole time she spoke she walked subconsciously towards the end of the balcony with a thoughtful expression on her slightly tear-stained face._

"_Well you know the easiest way to figure out how you feel about someone..." Freddie said, his voice shaking a little as he came to a realisation of his feelings towards her. He stepped forward to stand next to her, staring at her rather than the magnificent view._

"_Freddie what are you-" Sam started to say, turning her head to face him. But she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes stayed open in shock for a half second before closing in pleasure. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms automatically came to wrap around his neck before she came to her senses and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back a little. Freddie eyes flew open and he stared at her conflicted expression in shock of what he just did, and the fact she stopped him. _

"Oh my gosh." She whispered before pulling her arms away from him as she turned away. Sam gave him a last fleeting look over her shoulder before starting to run.

"Sam!" He shouted just before he managed to catch her by the elbow. "No running this time." He said sternly, pulling her over to where a bench was located and sitting down next to her when she sat begrudgingly.

"What? What do you want?" She said, slightly angrily.

"I want to know why you started running again." He said, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

"Because you kissed me." She said simply, staring down at her feet.

"And...?" Freddie said, willing her to go on.

"And... I felt nothing. I didnt want to disappoint you. Sorry." She said emotionlessly, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Oh." He murmured as a feeling like a knife plunged into his heart. However cliché it sounded, it was true. He wanted to throw himself off the tower for being so stupid as to think she'd like him back. _Stupid._

"Oh god, I feel like I killed a puppy." Sam said, looking at his hurt expression. In fact he looked past hurt, bordering on depressed.

"Its okay. I cant force you to feel anything." He replied in monotone. "I better go." He took a couple of slow steps toward the stairs.

"No!" She said quickly, taking his elbow as he had taken hers. "I didn't mean that!"

"Huh?" Freddie mumbled, the slightest hint of hope in his tone.

"I... I..." She started to say, unable to get the words out. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and pressed her lips to his – a little forcefully – putting every emotion she felt into the kiss: fear, hope, happiness... love. Freddie responded after a slow second, pulling her closer to him by her waist and she held onto his shoulders as they kissed. Slightly under a minute later, Sam pulled away a little apprehensively quickly averting her eyes to over the edge of the tower, staring down at the flickering lights of the town nervously. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh." Freddie said, sounding a little dazed.

"Because if it didnt, I don't know what to do. I cant... speak my feelings as freely as you and Carly." Sam said uncomfortably.

"I think I got it." He replied awkwardly. The two of them stared at each other shamelessly for a while longer before simultaneously turning and started to walk back to the steps. Just as Sam placed her hand on the door ready to push it open, Freddie stopped her once again. "Stop." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door.

"What?" She said, as close to quietly as she could without acting completely unlike herself.

"Do you wanna..." He said, trailing off at the end.

"Do I wanna... What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know..."

"No, no I don't. Please tell me." Sam said in such a way Freddie couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Er, will you..."

"Get on with it! Mama doesn't like to wait!" Sam snapped, shaking his shoulders violently.

"Will you go out with me?" Freddie suddenly blurted out, his hand shooting to his mouth a moment after he said it. "I mean... Will you go on a date with me?" He asked a little more composed than before.

"Well, lets see... You're a nub, a geek, a tech-boy. It would ruin my rep. You pined over my best friend for years. You went out with my best friend for about five minutes. You don't have a tattoo, you're not (that) disgusting and you aren't on parole. But..." Sam said, wandering up and down to balcony ticking off the points on her fingers whilst Freddie stood there nervously, sure she would reject him. "...I think I'll let you take me somewhere, as long as its nice!"

"Sam, I... Wait, you said yes?" Freddie said, a little slow on the uptake that she accepted his invitation.

"Duh! I kissed you didnt I? Dumbass!" Sam said, shaking her head and punching his shoulder as lightly as she could (being Sam, punching Freddie).

"Must you insult me? Even now?" Freddie sighed.

"Even now what?" Sam said, an evil glint in her eye.

"Ha ha. Funny." He replied dryly, rolling his eyes. "You coming?" He asked, holding out a hand hesitantly.

"Yeah, but I'm not holding that hand." She said, patting his shoulder and walking past him to the door.

"Wha-" Freddie said, confused at why she rejected him for that after kissing him.

"We haven't told Carly yet!" She explained, staring at him as if he was mentally retarded. "Duh!"

"Oh yeah..." He replied, feeling a little stupid.

Sam then left the room quickly with Freddie quick on her heels, following her back down to the restaurant where Carly and Gibby were just finishing their meal. As they entered the restaurant again everyone in the place turned to stare at them causing Freddie to flush red and Sam to threaten anyone looking at her funnily.

"Well weren't you two up there a long time." Gibby said winking while the two of them sat down quickly across from Carly and Gibby. The couple's eyes met quickly and Sam gave Freddie an unreadable, frantic look before turning her attention back to Gibby.

"Yeah, we argued a bit and Fred-a-lumps had to convince me of reasons why I shouldn't throw him off the top of the tower." Sam lied smoothly, glancing at Freddie for a moment before swishing her hair in his face as she turned back to Gibby. "It took a while for him to find a valid reason."

"Which was?" Carly asked Freddie, sounding amused.

"Erm, without me she'd have no punching bag or anyone to practice insults on." Freddie said, sounding less convincing than Sam.

"Are you _sure _that's the only reason, Sam?" Carly asked.

"What other reason could there be? He's a nub with no other purpose than to have his life made miserable by me." Sam said, sounding as though she was speaking a well rehearsed speech.

"How long are we staying here? Can't we go back to the PGL centre yet?" Freddie said, a slight tone of discomfort in his tone.

"But neither of you have had anything to eat..." Carly said, confused at his rush to leave.

"Not hungry." They said in unison, standing up and putting their jackets on.

**Good? Bad? Awful?**

**I had this chapter written up to about where he says "I think I got it" about a week ago, but then I got a real bad case of writers block Because I really didnt want it to come out cliché. My automatic reaction to someone kissing someone out of the blue like that was to write it like this.**

*** kissssss ***

**Sam: does that answer your question?**

**Freddie: Yes. **

***Awwwkkkkwwwaaaarrrdddddd***

**Freddie: so where does this leave us?**

**AAARRRGGGGHHHH nooooooooo! I absolutely despise that line! (no offence to any writers of this line) its just soo cliché and awkward and really hard to think of something to go after it that isn't:**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**And then usually it will go:**

**Freddie: Sooo, do you wanna be my girlfriend then?**

**Sam: YEAH ! :D**

**Which actually makes it worse and it so OOC that either the story must end right there or it will continue as an OOC fluff-fest that will make anyone who knows Sam and Freddie's characters properly make them want to kill themselves. **

**Sorry, just had to get that out there. Any budding fanfic writers that want me to review any of their stories DO NOT DO THIS!**

**If this was too short, I'm sorry. But I need your reviews to cheer me up! I promise I will update ASAP!**

**Damn, gonna have to post this tomorrow... Stupid internet -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy! I'm sorry (again). The reason I haven't posted is because my laptop decided to die on me and I had to wait ages for a new charger... Well a week but it felt like _forever!_**

**Hmm I had a lot of complaints about Sam and Freddie hiding it from Carly and Gibby. This was because Sam and Freddie weren't so sure it was gonna work out between them and didnt want to tell them yet to avoid awkward questions. They are planning to tell them soon but... Read the chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Its not mine. Get over it.**

"_Will you go out with me?" Freddie suddenly blurted out, his hand shooting to his mouth a moment after he said it. "I mean... Will you go on a date with me?" He asked a little more composed than before. _

"_Well, lets see... You're a nub, a geek, a tech-boy. It would ruin my rep. You pined over my best friend for years. You went out with my best friend for about five minutes. You don't have a tattoo, you're not (that) disgusting and you aren't on parole. But..." Sam said, wandering up and down to balcony ticking off the points on her fingers whilst Freddie stood there nervously, sure she would reject him. "...I think I'll let you take me somewhere, as long as its nice!"_

"_Sam, I... Wait, you said yes?" Freddie said, a little slow on the uptake that she accepted his invitation. _

"_Duh! I kissed you didnt I? Dumbass!" Sam said, shaking her head and punching his shoulder as lightly as she could (being Sam, punching Freddie)._

"_Must you insult me? Even now?" Freddie sighed._

_IAOTOTW_

"_Well weren't you two up there a long time." Gibby said winking while the two of them sat down quickly across from Carly and Gibby. The couple's eyes met quickly and Sam gave Freddie an unreadable, frantic look before turning her attention back to Gibby. _

"_Yeah, we argued a bit and Fred-a-lumps had to convince me of reasons why I shouldn't throw him off the top of the tower." Sam lied smoothly, glancing at Freddie for a moment before swishing her hair in his face as she turned back to Gibby. "It took a while for him to find a valid reason."_

_IAOTOTW_

"Don't you think they're acting a little... strange?" Carly asked, when her and Gibby were once again sat behind Sam and Freddie on the coach back.

"Yeah, I mean Sam _refused food!_ That's gotta mean something." Gibby replied, frowning at the silent couple in front of them thoughtfully.

"What do you think they were doing on top of that tower for so long, if they were really arguing I'm sure we would have heard them. Besides, Freddie had no injuries, at least that we could see." Carly replied, also staring at the duo in front of them.

"We probably should keep a close eye on them, just to see if they do anything else suspicious."

"Yeah."

Shortly after that the coach came to a stop outside the PGL centre and the students dashed inside, eager to get out of the cold English air. Trailing behind at the back were Sam and Freddie, walking quietly (for once) side by side. Freddie had attempted to help Sam off the coach, holding out a hesitant hand, but Sam had just given him a skeptical look before pushing him aside.

"Well, night?" Freddie said as they stood in the empty bit of corridor in between both their rooms.

"Night..." Sam said awkwardly before slowly pulling a chicken leg she'd stolen from the restaurant out of her pocket.

"Freddie?" A voice called from inside his room. Both their heads shot to the source of the noise.

"I'll have to go, we don't want them knowing something is up." Freddie said, sighing and taking a step away.

"Don't we?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, when are we going to tell them?"

"Sam?" Carly's voice shouted from inside her room. "Are you out there?"

"See you tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed before yanking open her door with her free hand. "Keep your hair on I'm coming!" Was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut. He sighed before following her actions and entering his room.

"What took you so long?" Gibby asked as Freddie crashed onto his bed.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**That was a crap goodbye. Meet me on the fire escape in half an hour. **

"Nothing." Freddie replied, fighting to keep a goofy smile off his face.

_Half an hour later._

_Sam & Carly's room_

Sam sat up quietly in bed and glanced over to where she could see Carly, unmoving in the bed next to hers. Quickly she checked the time and then rolled silently out of bed like a ninja in disguise, stuffing an extra blanket under quilt to make it look like she was under there. The blonde then did an army roll across the carpet and slipped out of the already half open window.

As soon as she heard Sam land out on the fire escape, Carly sat up quickly in bed.

**To: Gibby**

**From: Carly**

**Something is definitely going on, Sam just snook out xx**

**To: Carly **

**From: Gibby**

**So did Freddie, would it be rude to spy on them? X**

**To: Gibby**

**From: Carly**

**Well its rude to keep secrets... xx**

_Meanwhile on the fire escape..._

"Hey." Freddie said, trying to sound casual as Sam slipped onto the fire escape.

"Yo yo diggedy yo." Sam said, brushing off her clothes and standing up.

"Diggedy?" Freddie asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes diggedy." She said simply.

"So..." He replied after a few moments of silence.

"Can we make out now?" Sam said bluntly.

"Yes!" Was his automatic reply, moving closer to touch his lips to hers.

Sam kissed back for a moment before pulling back, a look of amusement in her eyes. "Whoa, someone's an eager beaver."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope."

Sam pulled him closer, her hands in his hair and his on her waist. Little did they know there was two people staring open mouthed out of two windows either side of the couple. Gibby and Carly's eyes met, both mirring a look of shock and slight disgust as the did not break the frantic kissing. After a while they realised they weren't gonna stop any time soon so the two spies moved away from the window, both having a niggling feeling that they had witnessed something they shouldn't have...

**COMPETITION!**

**If anyone recognises the last bit of dialogue between Sam and Freddie, write where its from in a review and the first person to get it will get a shoutout and a character in a later chapter, the rest will get a shoutout just for getting it.**

**Clue: its only two of the 10 lines that are from this thing, and they are unrelated in the actual thing where it came from.**

**GO GO GO!**

**I'm sorry this is short as well, but I waned to get something out there. This is the first thing I've done since getting my laptop back and I'd be really grateful for a review, just fior the effort I put into fixing it just so I could post this.**

**P.S. Eve, you are not allowed to enter the competition. You know why ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I cant believe none of you recognise the lines! They're from Juno! It was:**

"**Yo yo diggedy yo!" **

**and**

"**Can we make out now?"**

**I am utterly disappointed in you all and command you to go watch Juno now or else!**

**On a happier note I have 158 reviews! Whoa! When I started this story it was only going to be a oneshot, but in a last minute decision I decided to change it to be longer (maybe a two/threeshot) but its your reviews that have willed me to make it longer. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story, it means so much to me and I love reading all your reviews, I never imagined I would get so many! This is by far my most successful story and I'll keep it going for as long as you all want to read it. If you start to think its dragging on, don't hesitate to tell me, I wont be offended.**

**OMGIOASJIVNJSAANV ILOST MY MIND !** **If you haven't realised I have gone into seddie-ish overload and will probably have to be admitted to a mental hospital of my own. (Maybe Nathan Kress will come save me too ;) ) Seriously, that kiss and the word and everything *sigh*its perfect. BRING ON SEPTEMEBER ! (which incidentally is my birthday month :D)**

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, this is my pet turtle, his name is iCarly. I take him for walks everyday and feed him marshmallows and rainbows to keep the iCarly juices going. (If you didnt get it that was sarcasm where I used my "turtle" as iCarly. The fact it is sarcasm means its not true.)**

_Sam pulled him closer, her hands in his hair and his on her waist. Little did they know there was two people staring open mouthed out of two windows either side of the couple. Gibby and Carly's eyes met, both mirroring a look of shock and slight disgust as the did not break the frantic kissing. After a while they realised they weren't gonna stop any time soon so the two spies moved away from the window, both having a niggling feeling that they had witnessed something they shouldn't have..._

The next morning Carly woke up of her own accord, not by the high pitched alarm that usually got her up in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed sun streaming in through the already half open curtains.

"Sam, I-" She started to say, looking over to the bed next to hers only to see an empty, unmade bed where she expected to see a mop of unruly blonde hair sticking out of the quilt. Frowning, Carly reached out to grab her pearphone from the bedside cabinet. She quickly typed in her password only to see it was _half seven_ and that her seven o'clock alarm had been switched off. She hopped out of bed neatly and walked quickly to the wardrobe containing her clothes. Carly picked out a purple jumper with a red heart knitted on the front and some blue jeans, pulling them on quickly before she matched them with her favourite pair of boots. She just had time to drag a comb through her hair and apply a slick of lip-gloss, to make it out of the door and to breakfast on time.

When she reached the door that led to the breakfast hall, she came to a stop - through the frosted glass she could see the fuzzy outlines of three people who looked suspiciously like Sam, Freddie and _Gibby_. Carly couldn't understand it. _Wasn't Gibby in the slightest bit annoyed? Upset? They had lied to them and gone behind their back. Had he forgotten what he saw last night?_

"Good morning." Carly said stiffly, when she had calmed down enough to open the door and walk over to the table. It was only when the three of them stopped laughing and looked up to where she stood that she noticed Freddie's arm slung casually across the back of Sam's chair.

"Oh... Hey Carls." Sam said awkwardly.

"Gibby, may I speak to you for a second?" She said, sounding uptight.

"Sure, what is it?" Gibby replied brightly, not noticing her stiff voice and strained smile. Carly's eyebrows furrowed and she made obvious signals that she wanted him to leave with her.

"In private."

And with that Carly turned on her heel and walked back out of the door she'd entered through, waiting in the corridor for Gibby to join her. Gibby looked at the pair next to him who just shrugged and looked at the fuzzy figure of Carly through the glass, as she had to them just 5 minutes earlier. Finally Gibby caught onto the fact he was meant to go talk to Carly, so he got up and went to meet her.

"What's up..." Gibby asked as he pushed open the door.

"What is going on?" Carly whispered shrilly.

"What d'you-"

"Sam and Freddie! One minute they hate each other, then we decide to try and get them together but yet they still hate each other. Then they go off together at the top of a tower and when they come back its all awkward. And _then_ they both sneak out and we catch them making out on the fire escape, but noo that's normal and you can have a _nice happy_ breakfast the day after?" Carly shouted, slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"Yeah, they're dating now. Didn't Sam tell you?" Gibby said, oblivious to the anger on her face and in her voice.

"No, she did not." Carly said, looking through the open door to where Sam sat looking nervous, the rest of the room shocked. "Wait, why's that door open?"

They both turned to see Miss Briggs almost skipping down the corridor, chortling to herself gleefully. Carly looked back into the room to see Sam walking towards her, looking thunderous.

"Thanks _Carls_." She said sarcastically, pushing past her and storming up the stairs.

Carly quickly glanced back only to see Freddie hurrying after her, looking worried.

"I don't think I should have shouted that..."

Back in Sam and Carly's room, Sam sat sullenly on the windowsill staring out into the dull misty morning. Freddie was watching her, standing awkwardly next to her. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a anxious looking Carly and Gibby (who looked like he had no idea what was going on).

"Sam I-"

"Leave it Carly." Sam said emotionlessly.

"But-"

"No actually, why did you have to shout it just when the door was open so everyone could hear you? You know I don't like people knowing moma's business!" Sam asked angrily.

"I didnt know the door was open!" Carly said, her tone shrill and annoyed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that!"

"What? You don't trust me?" Carly asked. "Wait of course you don't, otherwise you would have-"

"Otherwise I would have what?" Sam asked, eyes blazing.

"_Otherwise _you would have told me you and Freddie were dating!" She blurted out. Freddie's eyes shot up at this as Sam's eyebrows raised angrily.

"Yes, I didnt tell you right away. That's because it had only just happened and even I wasn't sure it was going to last. I mean come on, its me and Freddork! But then I was going to tell you when I got back in again last night but you were "asleep" so I left you alone. Then I was going to tell you this morning at breakfast so I turned your alarm off so you could get sleep like a normal person but when you came down you were all weird with us and went off to talk to Gibby. So sorry I didnt tell you in the obvious place that I should have, which I cant see!" Sam ranted.

"Oh... You apologised!" Carly said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, well I-"

"You weren't sure we were going to last?" Freddie asked, a hurt look in his eye that almost broke Sam's heart (if y'know, she actually cared about the nub).

"Well yeah, I was sure I'd end up hurting you too bad and then you'd leave me. Or that you would come to your senses and realise you'd never want to be with a girl like me." Sam explained, working hard to keep her tone nonchalant and matter-of-fact.

"You think that of me?" Freddie asked.

"I think we should leave them alone..." whispered Carly, Gibby nodded and the two sneaked out of the door quietly.

"You think I'd leave you because of who you are?" He continued, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Sam nodded silently, staring out of the window to her right.

"Sam, the whole reason I asked you out is because of who you are, and you insulting and harming me constantly is part of that!" Freddie said, sitting down on the bed next to him (which happened to be Sam's)

"All right then." Sam said, sitting next to him. "But don't go get all prissy and emotional on Moma!"

"Don't worry, that's the last of the soppy lines I got."

"Good." Sam said sounding relieved.

"But would it be prissy and emotional for me to kiss you right now?" Freddie asked, smirking slightly.

"No." Sam said, his infectious smile on her lips too as they came together.

Meanwhile...

"Where is everyone?" Carly asked, as her and Gibby walked into the empty breakfast hall.

"In the bathroom?" Gibby asked stupidly, earning himself a light swat on the forehead. "Kidding."

"No seriously, this isn't good... Where was Miss Briggs going when she opened the door on us?" Carly asked, panicking a little.

"Erm, I think she'd said she was going to see if the coach was ready. She had just announced that we were going sightseeing in London and staying over in a hotel for today and tomorrow." Gibby said slowly, racking his Gibbyish brains.

"Well I don't think we are! That was over 20 minutes ago, they must have left without us!" Carly gasped, running over to a window that showed a carpark that definitely had no coach on it.

"Don't you think they would have checked everyone was there before setting off?" Gibby said logically (for the first time in his life).

"Oh yeah... But this is Miss Briggs! She'd do anything to get rid of Sam for a day!" Carly said, banging her head against the cool glass of the window.

"Come on." Gibby said, pulling her head gently away from the window. "Don't we have contact numbers for all of the teachers?"

"Yeah!" Carly said hopefully, pulling out her pearphone and dialling Miss Briggs' number form the contact sheet Gibby held out.

"And..?" Gibby asked as Carly's face dropped.

"No signal..." Carly drpped to the floor, sitting with her back against the wall and her head drooping onto her chest. "We're stuck here."

"Wait, maybe there's a land-line. Why don't we ask one of the workers" Gibby suggested.

"_...Thank god we've got two days off from work."_

"_Yeah, whoever gave them the idea to go to London is a genius..." _

Two voices trailed in through the open window. Gibby peeked out to see two workers form the PGL centre walking across the carpark toward the only two cars left.

"Except that they've got the next two days off!" Gibby said, sighing and sitting down next to her.

Suddenly the door that lead to the stairs burst open, the door hitting the wall as the pair coming through didnt care about the banging noise it made. Sam and Freddie were walking down the hallway, laughing and holding hands in such a way that they looked like best friends and lovers at the same time.

"Wassup Gibster, Carlotta? Why the sad faces?" Sam said, trying to hold back more laughter as Freddie whispered something in her ear.

"Look out of the window." Carly said quietly.

Sam did as she said, dragging Freddie behind her as she looked. "There's no cars there."

"Everyone's gone, Miss Briggs, the workers, all our classmates!" Gibby explained.

"For the next two days!" Carly added.

"Oh..." Freddie said, the smile dropping slightly off his face.

"We have this place to ourselves for the next two days?" Sam asked, still grinning.

"Uh huh." Carly nodded.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted. "Cant you imagine all the fun times we can have with no-one to tell us what to do?"

The grin was back on Freddie's face as he looked at her and soon enough Gibby and Carly were smiling too.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

**Let me hear you gasp ! What kind of shenanigans can the iCarly gang get up to in an empty PGL centre (basically a hotel) for two days? Review quickly and you can find out!**

**Now I'm gonna go stare at my inbox and will my pottermore email to get here. Come on I got up early every morning for 3 days to find that quill, now I've got early access but WHERE IS MY EMAIL ? :(**

**Oooh, just relaised this is the 10th chapter. Happy 10 to you all ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, *waves* How you all doin'? **

**EEEEEEEEEEEE a date has been confirmed for iDate Sam and Freddie ! Look out world, seddie coming to your screens 10****th**** September 2011 :D (that's as far as I know) speaking of seddie…**

**Did you love iOMG? What about iLost My Mind? If the answer is yes then please please please go watch my summary video of the two at **www. youtube .com/watch?v=-NVwLlWDRVo **. If you do****,**** tell me in**** a**** review and I'll give you a shoutout, if you do and comment/favourite/subscribe then****you can have a special shoutout and my love forever. Yeah, I'm giving out love here. FEEL THE LOVE PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: Oh… No… I don't own iCarly….**

The next hour consisted of a lot of suggestions (by Sam) and a lot of "no's" (by Carly). For example:

"Why don't we see how many swings we can do on the light fittings before they break?"

"No."

"Why don't we find the centre's safe and spend loads of money?"

"No."

"Why don't we lure passers-by into the centre and then Gibby can jump out and throw meat loaf at them!"

"No!"

"But we did it with Nevel…"

"No!"

"But why don't we…"

"No!"

The four of them ended up crashed out on beanbags in the TV room, a flickering cartoon on it in the background, the volume too low to distinguish what was going on. Gibby and Carly were sat on the two singular beanbags while Sam and Freddie shared one large one, Sam leaning her head on Freddie's chest - treating him to much like a piece of furniture for it to be romantic.

"Oh come on! We have this whole place to do whatever we want with and we're just sat here like a bunch of pansies!" Sam yelled out eventually, jerking the other three out of their daze of staring at the ceiling.

"Pansies?" Freddie questioned jokingly.

"Leave it!" Sam warned.

Freddie held his hands up as if to protect his face, but the smirk showed them that he was just joking.

"So, what do you suggest then?" Freddie asked her, sitting up a little causing her head to fall into his lap.

"I don't know! We could do anything! We could go boating on the lake, have a movie marathon in here with all kinds of sugary goodness, order takeaways to be delivered and then scare them so much they give us the food for free! We're free to do _anything _we like!" Sam said, staring up from where she lay in Freddie's lap and painting a picture of her ideas with her hands.

"That's doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." Freddie said, raising his eyebrows and looking around the room.

Carly and Gibby smiled in agreement, nodding their heads.

"Well don't sound so surprised!" Sam said jokingly. "I do come up with good ideas you know!"

"Oh yeah, name one." Carly said, laughing.

"I came up with name for iCarly!" She said, like it was obvious.

"Hey! I came up with iCarly!" Freddie butted in.

"Yeah, but I agreed with you!"

The room burst into random hysterical laughter, not just because what she said was funny but also because they were having such a good time together, as friends.

"Oh Sam…" Carly said as they calmed down a little. "So what are we going to do first?"

She and Gibby looked over to the other two only to see them making out on the beanbag, pressed close enough together that it was hard to tell where Freddie ended and Sam started.

"Oh dear…" Carly said, looking away hurriedly. "So what are we going to do after you two have stopped sucking face…"

"…I'm sorry Carls." Sam said, pulling herself away from Freddie, her hair a mess and their arms still around each other. "Freddork can't keep his hands off me!"

"Who kissed me first?" Freddie asked, still looking a little dazed.

"You shush!" Sam said, hitting the side of his face lightly (Well lightly for Sam, which meant he was still left with a red slap mark on his cheek).

"So…?" Gibby asked, motioning for someone to come up with an idea.

"Why don't we go into the town and buy some supplies for these few days, and then we could come back here and decide what to do?"

"Yeah, but what money are we going to spend?" Carly asked, frowning a little.

"I have Miss Briggs' purse?" Sam suggested.

"You what?" Carly asked shrilly.

"I took a little detour before coming back to the room last night and ended up with her purse." Sam said shrugging and nodded towards a large purse leant against one of the walls that the others hadn't noticed before.

"I'm fine with spending her money." Gibby said.

"Whoa, there's like 200 dollars in here!" Freddie said, staring into the large grey purse.

"Well it's settled, we can go into town, change the dollars into pounds and buy loads of sugar-" Sam said, finally standing up and taking the money,

"-in food form-" Gibby added,

"-and come back here to trash the place!" Sam finished.

"Wait Sam, don't you think Miss Briggs will miss the money?" Carly said worriedly.

"Well I bet she's missing us right now but the police haven't turned up to take us back to her have they?"

_Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away…._

"_We seem to be missing Sam Puckett, Fredward Benson, Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson!" Mr Peters announced as the he did a head count upon their arrival in London._

"_Really?" Miss Briggs asked, smiling. Mr Peters nodded, looking worried. "PARTY!" _

"_YEAH!" The rest of the class cheered, running inside their temporary hotel._

"Yeah, I bet she's crying in her room right now." Freddie said sarcastically.

"What're you saying?" Sam asked angrily.

"Calm down, calm down." Carly said, pulling Sam back. "You can't harm him constantly if you're dating."

"Whatever." Sam said, letting it go. "Are we gonna spend this money or what?"

"Well she did leave us behind…" Carly said, looking hesitantly at Freddie, the only other person there that would think rationally about this.

"I say we do it." Freddie said, standing up next to his girlfriend as she looked at him approvingly.

"Yes!" Sam shouted.

Carly still looked a little apprehensive but shook it off, watching Sam and Freddie leave the room hand in hand; Sam talking excitedly about what she wanted to spend her most hated teacher's money on while Freddie chuckled to himself. Quickly, she caught up with the two of them plus Gibby and the four of them started to walk down the long twisted country road that lead to the town.

"So you want to convert two hundred and fifty dollars into pounds?" The woman behind the desk at the post office droned. She had mousy brown hair scraped back into a tight bob and thick round glasses that made her tired eyes look abnormally large and wore drab clothes that looked like they had come from a charity shop. Carly frowned at her, feeling the need to spruce up this woman a little: Give her new clothes, dye her hair so it wasn't so mousy and streaked with grey... But she held it back as she didn't want to upset anyone.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Sam asked rudely, slamming her hands down on the desk between them.

"Please excuse her…" Freddie said, taking Sam's hands off the desk firmly and looking apologetically at the woman.

"I was just confirming your request; please do not speak in that tone or I will have to ask you to leave." The woman continued in a monotone voice.

"Well don't be so boring then-" Sam started but Freddie pushed his hand over her mouth, motioning for Carly to speak.

"Oh, yes… So, is that okay?" Carly asked hesitantly, still nervous over the whole "stealing" thing.

"Yes, your money will be ready momentarily."

"Awesome." Gibby said, exchanging relieved glances with Carly.

"I assume this purse does not belong to you? Is this your parents, or teachers…?" The woman questioned, looked over the four of them.

"It's our teachers!" Carly blurted out, scared they'd been caught.

"Yeah…" Freddie continued. "We're just changing the money for her, because-"

"-because she's a lazy rhino who never does anything herself!" Sam broke free, almost yelling in her attempt to insult Miss Briggs.

"What she means is that we're just being helpful students." Carly said, glaring at Sam.

"Good to know." The woman replied uninterestedly. "Oh look, your money's ready. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Sam shouted, grabbing the money and making a break for it, the other three hot on her heels.

"Sam!" Carly said accusingly when they caught up with her and sat down on a large bench.

"What? She irritated me!" Sam said innocently.

"You can't be that rude to someone you don't know just because they irritate you!" Freddie chimed in.

"But didn't you see her _hair_…."

For the next few hours they ran around the small town, stocking up on sweets, cakes and all kinds of foods to last them over the next two days. Sam, being Sam, went to 5 different stores trying to find one that sold fat cakes. But after countless arguments, fights and threats to call the police she had to admit that she wouldn't find any sold here. When they all had a carrier bag full of food each they checked the purse to see that they still had £150 left.

"How on earth did we manage to spend one hundred pounds on snacks?" Carly asked, her eyes wide.

"Expensive taste?" Gibby asked, shrugging bashfully.

"This is not good, not good at all. Don't you think she's going to notice a hundred dollars going missing?" Carly said worriedly.

"Don't you think she's going to notice her dollars magically turning into pounds?" Sam asked, snorting with laughter she was holding back.

"Chill Carly!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, just get over it and have some fun." Gibby added.

"Oh my fat cake! I'm rubbing off on you!" Sam said gleefully, giving Freddie a quick kiss.

"Don't I get something? You rubbed off on me too!" Gibby said, jokingly hurt.

"Uh, No." Freddie and Sam said in unison, looking at him strangely.

**Okay readers, I was observing the traffic stats from this story and I noticed: 171 reviews, 16,431 hits, 77 favourites and 99 alerts. OHMYGOSHCDILJL BIJRVNCLWIANQPOWV COSAIMNODI VC, thank you, thank you I cannot thank you all enough!But I do have a bequest of you… please answer these few questions:**

**Is this story dragging on too long? (please be honest)**

**How many more chapters would you like?**

**Is Sam and Freddie's relationship believable?**

**Would you like Carly and Gibby to be in a romantic relationship (in the story)?**

**How many stars out of 10 would you give the story so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Peoples! Hi! **

**So, my little questionnaire thingy got quite varied results. The Carly/Gibby thing had about 50-50, so you'll have to wait and see ;) As for the rest of the story, I'm thinking between 5 and 7 chapters, plus an epilogue. So I hope that's okay **

Eve, your chapter will be after this one, I hope you're looking forward to seeing yourself from my eyes ;) and I will definitely put your idea of describing you as "drop-dead gorgeous" in ;)

This chappy includes; drama, fluff, a cliff-hanger and of course SEDDIE! So I hope it wets your appetite.

Disclaimer: I OWN ICARLY, I OWN ICARLY, I OWN ICARLY.

Random guy: No you don't. Sit down.

Me: Okay

By the time the four of them were ready to go back up to the centre it was way past 5 o'clock and the sky was beginning to turn a dark grey. A chill in the air was also noticeable, when Sam pulled herself closer to Freddie (which was near-enough impossible since he was carrying her on her back) and goose-bumps arose on her arms that she had wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Carly also noticed the change in temperature, pulling the sleeves of her thin cardigan over her hands to warm them up a little. The only one of them who seemed unaffected by the weather was Gibby, striding ahead whilst muttering to himself about squirrels.

At the end of the road, they just passed the centre without even a second look and going straight to a small out-building that had a sign bearing the name "Boathouse". The building seemed quite old and so was the lock, so Sam picked the large padlock with ease only using a hairgrip she had stored in her sock just for this purpose. Carly stood slightly to the side, watching the three of them take down a boat called "Eye of the Storm" and fill it with the goodies they had bought that day. She observed them push the boat to the water's edge feeling uneasy, seeing the sky darken even more. At last she sprinted into the boathouse, grabbing towels, two thermal blankets and a large umbrella.

"Carls-" Sam called as Carly reappeared with a black zip bag. "What's that?"

Carly unzipped the bag to reveal its contents before closing it and throwing it into the small row-boat.

"What are they for? It won't rain!" Sam scoffed, pulling her best friend into the boat by her wrist.

"How do you know?" Carly asked, steadying herself in the boat as it rocked.

"Momma knows…"

Gibby ended up rowing the four of them across the lake, because a) Sam was using Freddie as a pillow again, b) He refused to let Carly use the oars in case she hurt herself and c) he seemed to be the strongest out of all of them. It took them a while to finally reach the island because of the many times Sam tried to throw her boyfriend overboard. Also, when she tried and failed at this, she initiated a splash war between the two of them slowly extending to Carly and Gibby too. So they were all sat in a non-moving boat in the middle of the lake splashing one another until they were all shivering and sopping wet.

But at last they got to the island, unloading all their stuff onto a large, flat rock at the top of the beach. Freddie wrapped a towel around Sam who was going very pale with how cold she was. Soon enough they all were wrapped in towels, sitting on the sand watching the waves…

"Hey, why don't we build a fire? It's getting kind of dark and it would keep us warmer." Freddie suggested.

"Yeah! I love campfires!" Carly said excitedly.

"Sounds good." Gibby said, nodding.

A non-committal grunt was heard from Sam's direction which they took as a yes.

"Okay so Gibby, you and me can go collect some firewood-" Freddie started.

"No." A voice mumbled.

"What?" Freddie asked, looking down to where Sam was nestled to his side for warmth.

"Stay here." She grumbled.

"Uh, okay. I'll help you get the wood Gibby…" Carly said, taking off her towel and standing up.

"Right." Gibby replied brightly.

The two of them wandered off into the trees behind them leaving Sam and Freddie alone on the beach. Freddie adjusted his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Freddie…" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Sam lifted her head slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her mouth opened for a second, as if she was going to say something, but she closed it quickly and just looked into his eyes. This lasted only a moment though as she kissed him with some force, pushing him backwards onto the sand with her almost led on top of him. The kiss held a lot of emotion, and Freddie could sense that she was trying to say something but he didn't have very long to deliberate on this as he had a beautiful blonde distracting him…

They both felt as if they could have stayed there kissing forever, but they had to pull back for air, breathing heavily. Sam led her head on his chest and they lay together for a moment before Sam spoke.

"Love you." She murmured quietly, speaking into his chest.

"I love you too!" Freddie gasped, his face breaking out into a smile.

Sam gave a soft chuckle, closing her eyes. "You're such a nerd…"

"We're back!" Gibby shouted from the tree's behind them, making Sam and Freddie jump.

"Er…" Carly said nervously, seeing the two of them for the first time.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Gibby joked as he walked out of the trees, Carly right behind him.

"Shut up Gibby." Sam said light-heartedly, rolling off Freddie and sitting next to him. He also sat up, lacing his fingers with Sam's automatically.

"Are we going to build this fire then?" Carly asked more confidently.

"Let's do it!" Sam cheered approvingly.

It took them a while to get a decent fire going as none of the four had any experience in building fires (although Carly had a lot of experience putting out Spencer's). They did however work out how to build one after looking up instructions on Carly's Pearphone. After a good three quarters of an hour they had a considerable fire going which lit up the whole beach and heat them all up. It was so warm and bright that none of them noticed how late it was or how dark. They didn't even notice the cold anymore since the fire was so hot and they ran up and down the beach, laughing the whole time.

Sam and Freddie's little… advancement filled the two of them with a happiness that caused a boat of flirting and kissing to ensue. Carly and Gibby watched fondly as Freddie chased Sam up the beach, catching her up and the last moment and swinging her into his arms and up into the air. Yet as they watched, the two of them felt a bout of jealousy come over them. They weren't jealous of Freddie having Sam or Sam having Freddie but more like jealous of their relationship, what they had together was so special and the two of them wanted it badly.

"I know what we can do!" Freddie said, running over to where Gibby and Carly sat, jumping them both out of their thoughts.

"Roast marshmallows!" Sam hooted, springing up behind him.

"Yeah…" Carly said, sounding dazed.

"Whoo!" Sam pulled out a packet of marshmallows from the bag and picked up some twigs from the floor.

Soon they were all sat around the campfire, eating s'mores and chatting about anything.

"So what were you two doing while we were collecting firewood?" Gibby asked, jerking his eyebrows suggestively.

"So what were _you two_ doing whilst we were on the beach?" Freddie shot back.

"Nothing!" Carly said, sounding horrified.

"Touché." Gibby said in unison with her.

"Doesn't that sound dodgy?" Sam said, winking at Freddie and smirking.

"No, we didn't do anything!" Carly replied shrilly.

"Calm down Carlotta, it's just a joke." Sam said, still smirking.

"Oh, okay." Carly said, sounding reassured.

"When are Miss Briggs and the rest getting back?" Freddie asked, not sound too bothered about what the answer could be.

"I don't know a couple of days maybe… Is that rain?" Carly started, feeling a couple of drops of rain fall onto her head.

"Yeah." Gibby replied, holding out a hand and feeling raindrops.

"Momma knows eh?" Carly asked angrily as the rain fell harder.

"Well I don't know!" Sam screeched, wiping water out of her eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Freddie decided as the fire was extinguished and wind whistled across the sands.

"Yeah!" Gibby replied.

The four of them ran quickly to the boat, throwing their stuff in and then themselves afterwards. There was a stumble for the oars as all four of them attempted to row at once. They settled for Gibby and Sam (Sam told Freddie "You know how I feel about you… But you have the arm strength of a nine year old girl!") The little boat sped across the rocky waters twice as fast as last time, but still not fast enough to avoid them all being soaked to the bone.

"Come on! Let's get inside!" Carly screamed, setting off running across the grounds. "Pick the lock! Pick the lock!"

"Okay!" Sam shouted, fishing out her hair grip to use. "What is this?"

The lock of the outside was not like it was inside. Inside it automatically let anyone out of it (for safety reasons) but outside there was no keyhole. It was key-card activated and there was no way for her to unlock it with her hair grip.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, frowning.

"I can't do it." Sam said, her eyes wide. "We're locked out!"

**Oooooooohhhh, what will happen next? What **_**did**_** happen in the woods? What are Gibby and Carly's feelings? **

**Well of course I know. Just wondering what your views are ;)**

**See ya next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all, please don't kill me! I have no idea how long it's been but I'm guessing it's a while… But yeah, I do have my excuses and here they are:**

**-Year 10 is freakin' hard! The homework they're setting is ridiculous!**

**-I got into pottermore! I cant remember if I've already said this but its like EPIC and I need the chamber of screts to become available. Now.**

**-Thesourus dot com was down It's the only reason that each sentence isn't like: the man went to the place and said "hi" and then went away.**

**-Ive been dying over the cuteness of iDate Sam and Freddie and iCant Take It.**

**-I've been crying over the loss in iLove You (I won't say no more in case anyone hasn't seen it )**

**-I turned 15! Yeah, it was my birthday last Friday so I spent the weekend partying, so I didn't have time to finish the half of this that I had started; I hope you can forgive me ;-)**

**Yes, Eve. This is the chapter where you come in as a mini-character. Don't expect too much, I'm not good at writing real people :P**

**This chapter isn't the longest I've ever written but its longer than usual and I hope its long enough for you all to not come after me with pitchforks ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly then the deed would not have been done in iLove You…**

The rain bucketed down on the small town as girls screamed and ran for cover, leaving guys trying to act "hard" by staying out in it. The grey houses looked even duller as the rain ricocheted off the slate roofs and splattered onto the floor. It was almost like a flash flood; water was pouring off cars, houses and even down the steep hills on the outskirts of the town. If you looked a little up the road you could see 4 teenagers trudging along, pulling bags of various goods as they walked. Their hair was stuck to their heads and makeup ran down the girls' faces, but their faces showed no more than desolation as they didn't even bother to wipe their faces, since as soon as they did it would be replaced by even more rain. The boys even had no jackets, since the rain had come on so quickly; yet the girls were wrapped in thermal blankets under flimsy umbrella's that the guys had insisted they use.

"I hate to say it, but I really wish Miss Briggs was here right now." The blonde said, when the four were huddled under a children's play area for shelter.

"Yeah, I'd take my mom over this rain any day!" Her boyfriend replied, gladly accepting the bit of blanket she offered him.

"Shouldn't we ring Miss Briggs then? Ask her to come back?" Carly suggested, wiping sodden hair out of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, how long would It take for her to come back here from _London_?" Sam replied bitterly.

"Well it's just an idea!" Carly retorted.

"Well it's not a very good one is it?"

"Calm down you two! Fighting isn't helping anybody!" Gibby shouted over the squabbling girls.

"You're right." Carly said, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Carls." Sam said with a small smile. Carly looked up and reached for her best friend; hugging her tightly and somewhat awkwardly over the top of Freddie.

"We still have money…" Freddie stated causing everyone to stare and him in confusion.

"And…?" Sam asked; furrowing her eyebrows.

"We could rent a hotel room or something for the night, until Miss Briggs and the rest get back!" He explained, rolling his eyes.

"So we're just going to spend all of Miss Briggs' money?" Carly asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah…" Sam said, like it was obvious.

"And you're all fine with that?"

"Duh!" Sam replied.

"She's like the most hated person at our school." Freddie added.

"She made me put my shirt on!" Gibby finished, looking horrified at the thought.

The first hotel they found was a dingy little B&B (bed and breakfast) that had peeling white paint coating red bricks that showed through. The door was painted dark blue and bore the sign "The Black Bull". The quartet squabbled for a moment before pushing Gibby forward to press the busted, grimy doorbell. There was a few moments pause before you heard a loud dog's bark and somewhere, a baby started to cry.

"What." A woman came to the door, pushing dyed purple hair out of her eyes and balancing a baby on her hip.

"Er…" Freddie stuttered, glancing at Sam for help.

"Go on!" Sam encouraged, raising her eyebrows.

"We can't stay here!" He said under his breath and Carly nodded in agreement.

"Why not? I've stayed in worse places than this!" Sam shouted, not taking the woman next to them in into consideration.

"Well of course _you_ have!" Freddie replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam retorted, her eyes flashing.

"I don't think we'll be staying…" Carly said to the woman, frowning.

"Whatever." And the door slammed shut leaving an arguing couple and two awkward friends on the doorstep.

"Shall we-" Carly asked Gibby, glancing at the pair and then back at him again.

"-Go? Yeah, they'll catch up with us eventually." Gibby replied, walking away quickly with Carly at his side.

They wandered along the country road squished under an umbrella, not talking. They passed many other hotels much like the one they had just left and Carly point blank refused to even knock on the door of any of them. After 10 minutes of walking Carly stopped and looked back.

"Don't you think they would be here by now?" Carly asked, pursing her lips. "Their arguments don't usually last this long."

"True… Should we go find them?" He replied, squinting down the road.

"I guess." Carly sighed, turning around and walking away with the umbrella.

"Hey!" Gibby yelled, running after her through the rain.

Soon enough they were back at the dingy doorstep again, with a sight that neither of them ever wanted to witness…

Sam was pressed up against the peeling door, her arms twisted in Freddie's hair and his around her waist. They were making out furiously, not even noticing that the B&B owner was staring out of the dusty widows at them looking horrified.

"Get in there bro'!" Gibby announced, causing a large sucking noise to be heard as the two of them pulling away from each other.

Sam was staring at Gibby murderously, seemingly unbothered by her sopping wet hair that resembled a birds nest. On the other hand, Freddie had look about him that looked as if he'd been recently knocked out by a bludger. His hands were still around her waist yet hers were clenched into fists, knuckles going white with the effort of not attacking Gibby.

"Shall we go then?" Carly asked in a shrill voice.

"Okay!" Gibby shouted, hopping off the doorstep and out into the (still exceedingly heavy) rain.

Freddie gave Sam a look that said "come on" and after a few moments of silent deliberation she grimaced, pulling Freddie by the hand out into the rain. Carly gave a small smile before following them; happy to see them in a good relationship but there was the niggling feeling of something else at the back of her head.

"Ehm hello?" Carly squeaked, staring up at an impressive man stood in the doorway of the next hotel they reached. He had not a hair out of place and wore a dark suit that seemed out of place in the small rural town.

"Good evening Miss. Is there anything we can do for you at this time?" The man asked stiffly, looking the four of them (and their wet muddy clothes) up and down with a look of slight disgust.

"Yes, we'd like to know how much it would be to stay here for the night." Carly asked, putting on a face of confidence.

"You'd like to stay here?" He asked, pointing his nose in the air.

"What's it to you? Tell the lady what she wants to know!" Gibby said rudely, squaring up to the man.

"Okay." He turned away and walked into the hotel, seconds later he returned with a leather bound book. "Here is our price list."

Gibby's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he read the page from top to bottom.

"Hmm well. We'll be finding residence elsewhere. Goodbye." Gibby said awkwardly, passing back the book and backing away from the door.

"What is it?" Carly asked, running after him.

"It's a bit expensive…" He replied vaguely.

"Right, so where are we going to try next?" Freddie asked; him and Sam running up behind them.

"What about there?" Carly offered, pointing out a hotel just across the road. "I didn't even notice it."

The hotel had a large green lawn with a paved path leading to the door. The building was whitewashed and had a friendly light radiating out of the large bay windows. You could hear the laughter of children playing out back and a buzz of chatter coming from inside.

"Looks good." Freddie commented, raising his eyebrows, impressed.

"Let's _go_ then!" Sam said impatiently, beckoning them forward.

Freddie knocked three times on the brown oak door and waited until the door swung open to reveal a girl stood there. Her brown hair was cut into a bob, with a side fringe and layers that framed her face.

"Oh my gosh its iCarly! SEDDIE!" She yelled, punching her fist in the air when she saw Sam and Freddie.

"Er yeah." Freddie said slightly awkwardly. "Could we possibly stay here?"

"Have iCarly stay here? Of course!" She said excitedly. "Oh I've got buttercups…." The girl murmured as she ushered them inside.

The four of them stood in the carpeted reception area; facing the young girl who was almost jumping with excitement.

"Do we get a room or…" Sam suggested, sounding a bit confused.

"Oh yeah, one second" She said, turning away to get a key. Somewhere, a dog barked loudly. "Jeez Bailey shut your freakin' gob okay?" She yelled into the air and the barking stopped.

The four of them exchanged looks, raising their eyebrows at the eccentric fan.

"Room 27." She said, giving them the keys. "I'm Eve by the way."

"Hi Eve." The chorused; Carly taking the key from her.

"Wait – only one room?" Sam asked, staring at the solitary key.

"Yeah, that's all we have available." Eve replied curiously.

"What's the problem? You've shared rooms with Freddie before!" Carly asked.

"How many beds?" Sam questioned, still unsure.

"Two doubles…" Eve answered carelessly.

"I am not sharing a bed with a dude!" Gibby announced; looking disgusted at the thought of it.

"Would it be right for you two to share a bed?" Carly asked warily.

"Come off it Carly, we wouldn't try anything! Especially with you two in the room!" Freddie replied, rolling his eyes.

"Your previous behaviour suggests otherwise…" Carly said ominously, not realising that Eve was hanging on their every word.

"Whatever." Sam said, brushing it off. "You two have to share a bed too you know!"

"I'll take the floor!" Gibby said hurriedly.

Carly looked at him; a little hurt could be seen in her eyes before she looked back at Sam.

"Why doesn't Freddie do that too?"

"I'd rather share a bed with my girlfriend than lie on the floor!" Freddie replied straightforwardly.

"Girlfriend?" Eve blurted out, her eyes wide.

"Oh…" Freddie mumbled, looking at Sam's shocked expression.

"Sam and Freddie a couple and even sharing a bed? I have to tell everyone!" Eve said excitedly, running away. "Have a nice stay!"

"Uhm…" He murmured incoherently.

"Whatever." Sam said, her expression brightening. "Let's go see this room!"

It was a pretty basic room, two double beds filled the majority of the floor space with a little gap between them just big enough to fit a person. They had purple and cream bedspreads with matching curtains and a purple lamp sitting on a wooden table between the beds. There was a door to one side which they assumed led to a bathroom and a purple rag rug lay on the oak flooring.

"I think there's a bit of a theme going on in here…" Freddie commented, picking up a purple cushion and throwing it back down again lazily.

"Well I like purple." Sam said, claiming the bed closest to the large bay window.

"So do I." Freddie replied, crashing down next to her and hugging her sideways.

"Have you two realised yet that you haven't even been on a proper date yet?" Carly asked, watching them with sad eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Sam said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"We haven't really had the chance." Freddie added, glancing between the two girls suspiciously.

"Well you do now."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"No adults, no rules and a whole town of opportunities." Carly said giving them clues. "It's about time seddie go on a date!"

A fangirl scream could be heard from outside the door; no doubt from the girl they had met earlier.

"No excuses." Carly said, smiling evilly.

**Yes, the bed thing is cliché, but I had to put it in ;) and of course the date thing had to happen. You can't be in a relationship without going out alone on a date at some point!**

**Eve, I hope I did you justice :) I'm sure you'll tell me if I didn't ;) **

**Review, favourite, alert. You know you want to… ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Next chapter here! **

**I hope you like this, it took me a while because I wanted to make their first proper date special, and I had no idea what they should do!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly? Mine? If it was then iLove You would have gone **_**very**_** differently!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam-"<p>

"No."

"But why won't you just-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Gibby and Freddie had left to go sort out things for Sam and Freddie's date, leave Sam alone with Carly in the room.

"Come on, please let me do your hair and we can buy you a new outfit with Miss Briggs' money!" Carly coaxed.

"Spending Miss Briggs' money, eh?" Sam asked deviously, stopping running away from Carly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two continued a comedic circle of the bedroom worthy of any TV sitcom for as long as necessary for them to crash onto the bed dramatically.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to dress up a little for your first date with Freddie." Carly said breathlessly, staring at Sam out of one eye whilst resting the other.

"Well he's seen me at my worst, so why does he need to see me all dressed up and chiz?" Sam replied, rolling her eyes; not tired at all so it seemed.

"Well… It's a date! It's what you do!" Carly retorted, unable to think of a better response.

"Well if he can't take Mama for who she is, then he doesn't get her." Sam said, raising her eyebrows; daring Carly to disagree.

"I'm not saying that, but don't you want Freddie to think you've made an effort?" She asked.

"Ugh fine!" Sam groaned and Carly clapped her hands gleefully, "But no skirts or pink!"

And so Sam let Carly drag her from the room; down the hallway; past Eve who was rolling around on the floor laughing at something; through the lobby and out of the front doors. From there Carly whipped out her Pearphone, googling bus timetables at top speed. Then they were off again, running towards a nearby bus stop which already had a bus headed for the nearest city waiting.

"Two return tickets to the Manchester please." Carly said, hopping onto the bus with Sam close behind her.

"Here you go," The balding man handed her to tickets and took the money. "American? Off to see the sights I assume."

"Nope," Carly replied, giving Sam an excited smile. "We're getting Sam ready for her first date with Freddie!" she sang.

"Freddie, Sam…" A boy of about 15 sat on the second row of seats stood up, "Carly! You're from iCarly!"

"Oh yes!" A young girl agreed and the rest of the packed bus nodded in acknowledgement.

"You two are dating?" The first boy asked.

Sam nodded, rolling her eyes at the gasps.

"Shame, cause' Sam's hot!" A guy in his late teens called from the back.

"She's taken." Carly almost growled; protective over her best friend's new relationship.

The bus broke out into excited whispers, pointing fingers at the two girls who still stood awkwardly at the front.

"Calm down, calm down," The driver boomed, "We need to get going, take your seats if you please." He gestured towards two empty seats near the back, just in front of Sam's "admirer".

"Hey good looking," He drawled as they sat down.

"You wanna shut that mouth of yours or shall I shut it for you?" Sam yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"Ooh, I like a girl that's feisty-"

Slam. There was a loud crash as his head hit the hard plastic headrest and Sam rubbed her knuckle thoughtfully. "Not as tough as he makes out to be."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think I should do for this date? I don't really do this sort of thing too often."<p>

Freddie and Gibby were wandering around Manchester, brainstorming ideas for the date. They had taken the bus half an hour earlier and were now in the city centre, browsing the shop windows for inspiration.

"Okay, so just picture it. It's your date. You are there. Sam's there. But where are you?" Gibby said, painting a picture with his hands.

"Er, Gibby? That made no sense whatsoever!" Freddie said good-naturedly, rolling his eyes.

"But seriously, where can you imagine going on your date?"

"That's the problem, I can't. Whenever I think about it I start imagining what Sam looks like; her hair; jewellery; what she'll be wearing…" Freddie rambled, staring off into the distance.

"Well don't get all soppy on me because you might just find out; look who just got off that bus!" Gibby commented, pointing out the blonde and the brunette who had just hopped off the bus.

"Well look who it is!" Carly said, laughing as they walked over, "this whole not seeing each other until the date isn't really working out; is it?"

"God Carly, it's not like we're getting married!" Sam laughed, walking over to Freddie.

"Hey cutie," Freddie said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey you," She replied, kissing him for slightly longer.

"I want a boyfriend!" Carly whined, not noticing the gaze of Gibby on the back of her neck.

But Sam did. "What, you want to change that Gibby?" She winked, ignoring the warning glance from Freddie.

"Huh?" Carly asked, glancing from Gibby's flushed face; to Sam's smirk; to Freddie's cringing expression and back again. "I'm confused."

"Aren't we all…?" Sam laughed evilly, winking at Gibby.

"Anyway…" Carly said awkwardly, "Come on Sam we need to go get that stuff sorted, you can snog your boyfriend later!"

"Ugh fine!" She grumbled, still holding onto Freddie's shoulder. "Bye then."

"Bye," He replied, pulling her close for a kiss.

"I said later." Carly growled, pulling Sam away by the hair; ignoring the yelps of pain.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the two girls were stood in a fashionable, girly boutique; the place full of squealing girls and bored boyfriends. The walls were painted a gaudy pink colour and the floor was a flaming red carpet that clashed horribly with the walls. It was Sam's hell and Carly's heaven.<p>

"What about this?" Carly asked, throwing a knitted pink cardigan into Sam's arms followed by a cream blouse and short black skirt, "and this and this!"

"No…" Sam said, holding it out by the tips of her fingers.

"What's wrong with it?" Carly asked, sounding slightly wounded.

"Slutty." She dropped the skirt on the ground, "Frilly," the blouse fell on top of it, "Gross," the cardigan topped the mound.

"Well what do you suggest?" Carly asked, gesturing with one arm to the rest of the store.

"I don't know; just choose something that doesn't make me look like a daffodil!"

Carly wandered around the store idly, wondering what Sam would be willing to wear from the store. Sam just sat on one of the plush sofas and poked Freddie repeatedly on the "Splashface for Pearphone" app.

"Try this on…" Carly said mysteriously, pushing her best friend into the changing rooms and throwing some clothes in behind her. Five minutes later there she knocked on the door, "Sam, have you put them on?"

"Yeah…" Sam's voice came from behind the door.

"Well open the door and let me see!" Carly demanded, banging on the door again impatiently.

The door slowly creaked open and a hand shot out; pulling Carly through the gap and slamming the door shut again.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, almost nervously as she looked down at the black and white stripy top, red ruffled skirt and black heels.

"You look gorgeous Sam, really you do." Carly said, her face breaking out into a smile.

"It's not too much?" She replied, fidgeting with the ruffles on her skirt.

"Not at all!"

"Hmm," Sam pondered, holding back a smile, "I might have to hire you as my official date dresser."

"Yes!" Carly answered, hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>"I think," Freddie said, looking up and smiling, "I think this is it!"<p>

"Honestly? You've finally decided?" Gibby asked, jokingly incredulous.

"Oh shut up, I want this to be perfect!" He replied, punching him jokily.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Carly asked, fastening a bracelet onto Sam's wrist.<p>

She walked up to the large mirror on the wall of the hotel room and examined the jewellery and makeup that Carly had applied, "I think so."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"Excited?" Gibby asked, standing next to Freddie in the cool autumn air.<p>

"Nervous." He replied, checking his watch for the time, "You have to go!"

"Is it time?"

"It's time."

* * *

><p>"It's time." Carly unknowingly echoed, spotting Freddie stood on the street corner.<p>

"Wish me luck!" Sam said; starting to walk down the road.

"Luck!" She called after her.

* * *

><p>Slowly the blonde approached the brunette, placing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They just held one another for a moment; not talking, not kissing, just being together. They pulled apart and linked their fingers together. He said something quietly in her ear and she giggled; completely unlike herself and the two of them walked away towards a restaurant a little way down the road.<p>

"Here we are gorgeous," Freddie murmured, holding the door out for Sam who walked through. She waited for him to catch up with her before being led to their table, sitting across from each other in the corner of the room.

"Chinese food?" She inquired.

"_All you can eat_ Chinese food." He replied, tapping the menu with a smile.

Sam laughed, "You know me so well."

An oriental looking woman approached the table, dressed in traditional Chinese dress.

"Ah so this is your date," She commented, smiling at Freddie, "You're right, she is beautiful."

"Aww," Sam giggled again, wondering how she had changed so much in the short few days she had been with Freddie.

"I came earlier to check this place out," Freddie explained, his cheeks a little pink.

"Yes and he seemed a little chummy with this boy he was with," The woman replied sternly, but with a twinkle in her eye, "I'd check that out if I were you."

"Hey!" Freddie said, chuckling, "I am not cheating on you with Gibby!"

"You better not be!" Sam replied, raising her eyebrows.

"So two peppy colas?" The woman asked, nodding at the pair.

"Peppy cola?" Sam said slowly, "But they don't sell that in the UK…"

"He had us order it in specially, took us all afternoon to find a supplier on such short notice!"

Sam looked over to Freddie, her blue eyes shining, "Thank you!"

The woman smiled before backing away, leaving the two to their date.

* * *

><p>"So he said <em>"Shame cause' Sam's hot"<em> and I went right to the back, took one look at him and swung at his ugly face!" Sam recounted, snickering at the memory.

"Yeah, well... I would have done it if I was there!" Freddie replied, trying to act macho.

"Sure you would sweetie…" She said, tapping his shoulder patronisingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're not the toughest person I've ever met," Sam said, holding back a laugh.

Freddie looked at her, trying to work out if she was joking or not; until her face cracked into a grin.

"But I still love ya'!" She said, smiling.

He couldn't help it, he started grinning like an idiot; "I love you too!"

"Well duh!" Sam replied, "Who doesn't love mama?"

* * *

><p>But all good things have to come to an end, so Freddie placed the bill back onto the table, placing a large tip on top.<p>

"So, are we going back to the hotel?" Sam asked, as they strolled down the road again; glancing around for a taxi or something.

"Not quite yet…" He replied, pulling her around the corner by the hand. "Wanna see the sights from the air?"

Towering above them was a large wheel, strewn all over with bright lights. On the ground below was a market, filled with wooden huts and stall selling all kinds of food, drink and souvenirs. They walked among the other people, Sam watching; in awe of the vast market and beautiful goods, Freddie was also watching, but in awe of the beauty walking beside him.

They went to the first stall that sold all kinds of gingerbread; from gingerbread men to gingerbread houses. Together they bought a gingerbread star that was coated with purple icing and split it, then buying a caramel hot chocolate to share from the stall next to it.

They then walked to the wheel and got into a private carriage, settling into the plush seats; arms around each other comfortably as they were lifted into the air.

"Thank you!" Sam said suddenly, when they were halfway toward the top of the wheel, "This is amazing."

"You're welcome but you really don't need to thank me, I wanted to do this." He replied.

"But you've done all this, and all I've done is let Carly dress me." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Think about it, a year ago I wouldn't have thought you'd even say yes to going out with me, but now you're here on a date with me, that's all you need to do," Freddie explained, tipping her chin up.

"That's sweet – and soppy," She said, smiling up at him, "But it's true – I'd probably have knocked out before you finished!"

"But here we are…"

"Yeah…"

Slowly they leaned in; the lights all around them; arms around each other…

_BRIIING! BRIING!_

"What the-?" Sam said angrily.

_BRIIING! BRIING!_

"It's Miss Briggs' phone! Do you have it with you?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sam replied, pulling it out of her phone and seeing the Caller I.D that was lit up on the screen, "Oh…"

"_Hello?"_

"Hello…" Sam said hesitantly into the receiver.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, friendship, fluff and drama! <strong>

**Who do you all think it is?**

**I've just gotta say! OMGGGGG! I'm over 200 reviews wow! But I must still bid for your reviews, this story is on 121 alerts but recently my reviews per chapter have dropped to about 9. I'd love to get back up to what I was getting near the start of the story, so please tell me what I'm doing wrong?**

**Love you all :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here comes another chapter!**

**Personally I think the drama does build in this chapter; which means, I'm afraid, that my story had met its climax and there is only maybe 2 or 3 chapters after this one including an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have done this in every chapter, don't you all know by now that I don't own iCarly? No? Okay then… I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

* * *

><p><em>Slowly they leaned in; the lights all around them; arms around each other…<em>

_BRIIING! BRIING!_

"_What the-?" Sam said angrily._

_BRIIING! BRIING!_

"_It's Miss Briggs' phone! Do you have it with you?" Freddie exclaimed._

"_Yeah," Sam replied, pulling it out of her phone and seeing the Caller I.D that was lit up on the screen, "Oh…"_

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello…" Sam said hesitantly into the receiver._

"_Sam?"_

"Sam? Who eez dis person you 'peak of?" Sam said, distorting her voice so it sounded like a crazy old woman.

"I know it's you," Miss Briggs replied and Sam could just tell she was rolling her eyes at this point.

"Put it on speaker!" Freddie whispered hurriedly, for he didn't want to miss out on the conversation.

Sam clicked the speakerphone button and continued, "We 'as found dis mobile telecommunications dee-vice in bag,"

"Who am I speaking with?" She retorted, still wary.

"Mrs Honabubuu, de' house keee-per for de' Pee Gee El centre,"

"Okay Mrs… Honabubuu, so you're the housekeeper for the PGL centre? That means my bag is there?" Miss Briggs replied hesitantly.

"Ye-es."

"By the way-" She started, just as Sam thought they were in the clear, "You haven't seen four kids running around have you?"

"Not at all, eet 'as just been I and de' cats…" She replied, putting her free hand over Freddie's mouth to cover his laugh.

"There are cats at the PGL centre?" Miss Briggs replied, sounding horrified yet curious.

"Onlee when I gets lonely…"

"Well. Thank you for your time Mrs Honabubuu, we will be returning early tomorrow morning to collect the bag and find those kids," She answered.

"Oh…" Sam said worriedly, almost going back to her normal tone, "Dat ees fine, 'av a nice evening."

"You too, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Ye-es," Sam said before cutting off the line and flopping her head in Freddie's lap. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>The hotel room where Gibby and Carly sat was dark and quiet, the only light was coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room. The two sat awkwardly on separate beds, very aware of the fact that they were alone for the first time since <em>it<em> happened…

"Carly?"

"Yes, Gibby?" She replied stiffly, her head jerking to the side so she could look at him.

"Don't you think we need to talk about it?" Gibby answered, looking apprehensive for the first time in his Gibby-ish life.

"Talk about what?" She asked, pretending to be none the wiser.

Gibby raised his eyebrows, "You know what."

"What, Gibby?" She groaned loudly, "What is there to talk about?"

"Well-"

"All it was, was a spur of the moment mistake that _never should have happened!_"

Gibby's eyes betrayed hurt as he stared at her, wringing his hands in his lap.

"And we should never talk about it again," She said finally, pretending to not have noticed.

"What if I want to talk about it, huh?" He answered challengingly, "What if-"

The room's door opened with a crash to reveal a flustered Sam and Freddie; still dressed in their fancy date-clothes. Gibby and Carly's eyes shot up, clearing their faces of any previous emotion and attempting to show the correct proportion of worry and curiousness.

"Guys," Sam started, biting her lip.

"They're coming back!" Freddie finished, blurting it out.

"What?" Carly said, jumping up, "Miss Briggs?"

"No chiz!" Sam replied, "And she knows we're not at the PGL centre and that her bags been found by a crazy cleaner called Mrs Honabubuu!"

"Oh my-" Carly paused and looked strangely at Sam, "Mrs Honabubuu?"

"Long story," Sam said.

Freddie also answered, "Sam's improv skills are just as good as ever,"

"Anyway, they're coming back tomorrow morning!" Sam informed them, glancing to the clock which read 11pm.

"We need to find a way to get the bag back to the centre," Freddie explained.

"And we need to find a Mrs Honabubuu to give it back to them, and then we can just casually come back and be all "Oh we were so frightened when you left us!"." Sam added.

"And then we carry out the rest of the holiday like normal and live happily ever after!" Freddie finished, holding out his knuckle to Sam who tapped it with hers, "We are so in sync!"

"Yeah Baby!"

"Right," Carly said, nodding, "We should just get a good night's sleep and set an alarm for early tomorrow. We'll go up to the centre, try and find a way and Sam; you can dress up as a crazy old lady and return the bag,"

"Okay!" Sam, Gibby and Freddie replied in perfect unison.

Carly, as she was already dressed in pink PJ's, that she had bought that afternoon, just pulled back her covers and hopped into bed, whilst Sam took the bathroom and started to undress and change into the Pyjamas that Carly had bought her. Gibby collapsed onto the floor like a dog, rolled around for a few moments before curling into a ball, resting his head on Carly's slippers. Freddie quickly removed his shirt to reveal a pretty impressive six pack and got into the bed.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out clad in a pale blue vest top and dark blue shorts. She padded towards the bed and climbed in her side. Once in, she was face to face with Freddie, only inches apart. They led there, frozen, as nether had been in such a situation before; soon enough Freddie moved and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Sam smiled and turned over, leaning on him slightly as he put his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight streamed through curtains and birds tweeted to a merry tune. The blonde haired girl stretched out her arms in front of her and yawned as she marvelled at how the two had merged even closer during the night. As she thought this, the boy stirred a little and winced at the intense light; burying his head in her shoulder. She laughed a little and turned over, touching her forehead to his and murmured a greeting. They lay in silence with their arms around each other and legs tangled so you couldn't tell whose was whose. From an outsider looking in you wouldn't be able to tell just a few days previously they had hated each other, there was no way of knowing that they hadn't been together for years as it seemed as easy as breathing.<p>

But there was no outsiders watching them, however there was insiders because curled up on the floor beneath them was a very tall boy who looked quite uncomfortable with this arrangement, he watched the pair with thoughtful eyes; glancing up at the opposite bed from time to time. On the other bed was a brunette girl laying with the covers right up to her chin, she had dark circles under her eyes which watched with a slightly distressed apparel. She let out a deep sigh and closed them, hoping to get a few minutes sleep that she hadn't had so far.

But this peace did not last for long as there was a sharp rap at the door. All four teens sat up quickly, staring at the door cautiously without answering. The banging came again, louder this time. Finally Gibby uncurled from his position on the floor and stood up, he was just reaching for the door key when it slammed open. Two police officers charged into the room, scanning the room intently with stern looks. Sam realised that it probably wasn't appropriate to be in bed with Freddie at a time like this and promptly fell onto the carpeted floor.

"Officer I-" Freddie started to say sleepily before he was silenced with a glare from the one on the left.

The other spoke, "You are arrested under the suspicion of theft, you have the right to remain silent; anything you do say could be used as evidence against you in court."

Carly left out a strangled sob and hid her face in her hands.

Suddenly the door opened again and Miss Briggs entered, smirking, "You didn't think I would believe that ridiculous accent did you?"

"But… But, how did you find us?" Sam stuttered shell-shocked as she got skakily to her feet.

"I tracked my Pearphone online and it led me to this address; one talk with the receptionist got me your room number and here I am!" She replied, sounding so evil that they all half expected an evil laugh to come at the end.

"Eve gave us away?" Sam answered, frowning at this betrayal.

"Oh, no. There was a man at reception," Miss Briggs said, "But write that name down, officer; we need a witness for when this goes to court."

"Court?" Carly squeaked, looking out from between her fingers.

"Oh yes, you four will be going away for a long time..."

"No!" Sam yelled, running forward to stand face to face with one of the police officers, "You can't!"

"But we can! What you have done is theft and that is a crime punishable by the law!" Miss Briggs shrieked, stamping her foot for effect.

"You can put me away then! Put me in juvy, I don't care!" Sam shouted back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Just don't arrest them!"

"You cant really choose who does and doesn't get prosecuted for this," One of the officers said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whoever committed the crime must be punished!" The other added.

"That's just it," Sam said, rubbing at her eyes with a fist, "The others did nothing, it was all me!"

"Sam, no!" Freddie yelled.

"Yes, the others just went along with it because I wanted to, I've always hated Miss Briggs and I wanted to get her back so I stayed back, the others were just looking for me. I tried to get them to go to London with the others but they had already gone; I stole the bag, I spent all the money, I did it all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun,<strong>

**Dun,**

**Duuuuun!**

**Yes you were all expecting it to be Miss Briggs (I have to admit it was kinda obvious, I think I need to be more subtle in the future…) But were you expecting the ending? I hope you weren't :P**

**How sad are you al that this story's coming to an end? I know I am But I can now concentrate on ym Harry Potter story (Show Me The Way) and I also have a couple of ideas for new iCarly fics that could be up in the next few weeks/months. So if you miss me that much (jokee) then go read them **

**Bye for now, love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's here. The final chapter. This story has been so much more successful than my other projects and I have loved writing it so much. Sure I've not been the most consistant of updaters, but I do hope you have enjoyed my story and might add me to your alerts so you read anything I post in the future? I have an idea for a new story that might be up in a few weeks called "I'M Still A Pageant Girl", I'll let you think about that one…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own iCarly. Ta.**

Clang. The heavy metal door slammed shut as Freddie was led into the bright room filled with tables and chairs. At each sat one person dressed in a bright orange boiler suit facing one or more other people and talking to them. The room was filled with loud voices, some people crying, getting angry or having passionate exchanges (verbally of course). At the far end of the room sat one blonde girl alone, dressed very similarly to the rest of those in orange; her face lit up as she spotted Freddie in the throng of people and it took all her strength to not jump up and kiss him until her breath stopped coming. Instead she just gave him her brightest "it's okay" smile which he returned rather anxiously. A hard metal chair was pulled out for him by a burly guard and he sat down quickly; willing him to go away so he could talk properly.

Finally the officer left after giving Sam a warning glare; leaving the pair as alone as they were ever going to be. Freddie reached out to touch her hand, hearing a shout behind him he withdrew it again.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" He said, examining her unmade face and wild hair.

"Oh, you know…" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a pause.

"Why Sam?" He asked sadly, sounding wounded and slightly scared.

"I couldn't let you all go down for this," She whispered, very aware of the prison guards, "You don't deserve it."

"And you do?" Freddie replied, trying to supress anger and even more hurt.

"More than you guys!" She retorted wistfully, "Most of what I said was true anyway."

"No Sam, you don't deserve this; we spent the money together; we stayed behind together; we should be going through this together!" Freddie said, raising his voice angrily.

"It would ruin every chance you have in the future! It would ruin your entire life!" She shouted back, "And keep quiet, they'll hear you!"

"No maybe I want them to hear, maybe I want to be put away just so I can be with you!" He replied, "What about your chances, huh? What are you going to do?"

"I never had a chance did I?" She said quietly, "Once a dumbass always a dumbass…"

"You are not a dumbass! You'd probably be smarter than me if you put in the effort!"

"Whatever," She replied monotonously, "How's Carly?"

"Oh you know, as well as you could be when you're in here," He said, watching her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think she'd be better off here with me though, orange is so not her colour," Sam's feeble attempt at humour earned her a scathing eye roll.

"I'd be better off with you though!" He replied, gazing at her longingly.

"None of the type of contact you're thinking of between prisoners, loverboy," She said, making his face burn dark red, "You wouldn't survive in here anyway, you don't know what it's like."

He dismissed her last comment, "You shouldn't be in there all alone! We should go through this together!"

"I'll make it," She stated.

"At least if I was with you I wouldn't have to leave in-" He checked his watch quickly, "-ten minutes!"

"Oh…" She replied quietly, looking down at the table.

"Sam, we will fix this!" Freddie stated, boldly.

Sam's eyes suddenly brightened and her cloudy expression cleared, "No, I will. I've just got an idea that could get me out of here!"

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"I can't tell you; they might hear me, but what's Spencer's number?"

Freddie told her the number from memory, after having rung it so many times in the past for "guy talk", which now he thought about it usually ended up about Sam. He was a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him her plan, but he understood why and had faith that her plan would work. Why it involved Spencer he didn't know.

One of the more beefy guards checked the time and put down his hot dog, "Five minutes left for visiting time!"

"I don't want to leave!" Freddie said, looking across the table with pained eyes.

"You have to," She replied, trying not to break down crying herself.

"I miss you so much!"

"Suck it up Benson; it's only been a day."

However her words had no bite; her eyes showed her true emotions and the blue pools reflected a look of anguish and pain. But as the rest of the visitors slowly got up to leave, the pair sat glued to their seats; just looking at each other and committing their faces to memory. However no matter how well she remembers him and he remembers her; a memory is nothing compared to the real thing.

There they sat until the guards had to literally pull them apart; Freddie even boldly kissed her even though this was against the rules of visiting. And then it was back to the cell or the real world, each wishing they were in the opposite…

.

Two long days later they sat in another room; even further apart than last time. The large cavernous room was filled with people staring accusingly at Sam, who was sat up in a podium at the front. Sat in another section of the room labelled "witnesses" sat Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Eve and Miss Briggs; all looking worried - bar Miss Briggs who had a menacing smile across her features. Next to Sam sat behind the desk was a woman dressed in long black robes with a wooden hammer clasped in her hand, she looked slightly bored and impatient to begin.

"Where is your lawyer?" She asked Sam coldly, nodding towards an empty desk.

"He'll be here soon," She replied, glancing to the door, "He's come all the way from America."

"I don't care where he's come from; I just want this over with."

Sam stayed silent, looking over to her friends who gave her small smiles and thumbs up; which she returned half-heartedly. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the double doors were flung open. A man dressed in a too small suit and lopsided tie came running through it; his face flushed and panting hard.

"I'm here, I'm here!" He gasped, hopping over the wooden enclosure that separated the two sections of the room.

"Spencer?" Carly shouted across the room, looking up from where her head had been buried in Gibby's shoulder.

"Mr Shay?" The judge enquired, peering down at him through round glasses.

"That's me," He breathed, leaning against the desk and trying to regain his breath again.

Freddie shot a look at Sam that said "That's your plan?". She gave a noncommittal nod before raising her eyebrows at Spencer who smiled widely- despite where they were.

"We shall begin," The judge said, looking out at the people sat before her, "We are here to judge whether this person – Samantha Puckett – is guilty or not guilty of theft…"

But as in many situations that are serious and important, Sam began to listen less and less as the woman went through regulations and rules of the court. She couldn't help it, anything serious for more than 30 seconds bored her to the core and so her mind began to wander. She stared at the bland walls and imagined them to be bright and covered with various strange items that were very out of place. The crowds of people sat in rows vanished in her mind's eye; all of them crumbling away until her, Carly and Freddie were the only ones left. Just like the other non-existent people had crumbled the ages of the three did too, getting younger and younger until they were only 13 again. Freddie stood in his usual place, behind a camera and smiled at the other two girls as they performed crazy antics in front of the camera. It was just an average iCarly show it seemed, nothing unusual happened, they just jumped around, danced made jokes, just like old times. But the words came slow and the edges of Sam's view of the scene seemed blurry. The three counterparts seemed distant, laughing and joking a million miles away from where Sam sat, unusually scared and confused.

Suddenly as if a giant fishing line had yanked on the back of her neck, Sam felt a sensation of rising and the scene in front of her flickered from the happy, familiar scene to the cold, serious one she really sat in. This sensation got faster and faster until she felt a jolt and she was fully back in the courtroom, feeling the stares of everyone in the room on her.

"Samantha? Samantha?" A hard, English tone pulled her out of her daydream fully and she noticed the judge frowning down at her.

"Sorry, dozed off," She replied weakly, trying hard to avoid looking at anything except the polished wooden floor.

"As I was saying, Spencer Shay please call your first witness to the stand."

Spencer beckoned to the witnesses and Eve stood shakily, feeling more nervous than during her last dance show. She took her place behind the podium opposite Sam, paced her hand on a bible that was placed in front of her and swore to "Tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Spencer stepped forward, "So, did Sam – Samantha – come and rent a room from your hotel with money from this bag?" He held out the grey purse that had indeed been in Sam's possession the day before.

Eve gulped, "Yes."

"Did there seem to be anything unusual about the four of them, specifically Samantha?"

"Well, er, I was a bit excited about seeing my favourite web stars to notice…" Eve replied, giving a little giggle before coughing to cover it up.

"So you agree that they _must _be well off enough to not need to resort to theft for money?"

Sam was watching the older man, very much impressed that he could pull off the whole "serious lawyer dude" thing so well, however at some point that 72 hours of law school training was sure to run out.

The opposite lawyer, for the prosecution, suddenly jumped up; interrupting Eves ramble about how much she loved iCarly, "But, doesn't it show on the web show that Sam has a long history of violence and crime?"

"Yes, but-"

"And hasn't her hatred for this woman, Miss Briggs, been shown openly?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"So wouldn't it make sense for her take out this violence and crime on a woman she so much detests?" The man concluded smugly, watching as Eve faltered under his hard glare.

Sam sunk lower in her seat, watching the scene play out with dread. It was true that she hated Miss Briggs, all the things the man was saying were correct, this situation reminded her so much of another time she was accused of something. She was once again transported to the iCarly studio, a slightly older looking "Sam" and "Carly" stood facing each other. Sam had an unusual look of shame gracing her features as Carly looked at her accusingly.

"_You like ruined his whole life and you don't even care."_

She watched helplessly as the younger her faltered just as Eve had, unable to come up with a response. She wished that she could run in; tell herself it would be all okay and she would end the night by kissing the boy of her dreams. Sam choked back a laugh; "Freddie" and "boy of her dreams" had seemed out of the question back then, their first kiss starting as something to get out of the way. But by the time it was over it meant so much more.

Suddenly Sam felt the familiar yank on her torso and fell gracefully back into what seemed like a hopeless situation. Eve was sat back in the witness' seats and the lawyer back in his; Carly was now full out sobbing into Gibby's shirt and Freddie was gipping the table in front of him tightly, trying to stay strong. Sam looked over to the jury to see them filing back into their seats, they must have had their conference already.

The head jury member shuffled some forms in front of her dramatically before staring out at the people in front of her, "We pronounce Samantha Puckett guilty to the charge of-"

Sam shook her head violently, leaning over the podium to look at Spencer. He widened his eyes and nodded, standing up from his seat.

"No!" He yelled, pointing wildly.

"What is it Mr Shay?" The judge asked exasperatedly.

"I have another witness to call to the stand!"

"Okay," She replied in annoyance, sitting back in her seat.

"I call," Spencer said dramatically, "Miss Briggs to the stand!"

"What?" Miss Briggs shrieked, "I'm not a witness, I'm a victim!"

"Oh I don't think so," He said, clicking his fingers in a Z-shape, "Get to that stand, now!"

She did eventually go, but not before displaying a large amounts of stomps and sighs, muttering about how much she always hated the Shay's; and their little friends too.

"So, why was it that your bag was at the PGL centre?" He asked, stalking up and down in front over her.

"That little bi… Rogue stole it!"

"And why were Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson left alone there so Samantha could have the chance to steal it?"

The crowd broke out in mutters as the majority hadn't realised this side to the story.

"Well, they must have stayed behind!" She replied, stuttering a little on the "Well".

"But should you, as a teacher, have checked before leaving that you had all the children?"

Suddenly an outbreak of childish "Ooh's" filtered out of the crowd.

"Uhm… I must have… Uhm… Forgotten to…."

"This!" Spencer shouted, "Is a basic error of the teacher code of conduct! You should have made sure than these kids were with you before leaving on a trip! Surely, when these people were left _stranded_ in a country that is not their own that they must have to do whatever they could to get through until this insufficient teacher managed to come get them. So taking the only money that is available to them to find themselves food and shelter for the night is perfectly plausible!"

Silence fell through the court as they all tried to process what had just happened. The first person to speak was the head of the jury.

"I think we should reassess the situation."

With that, the rows of people were led out and left a nervous ten minutes for the rest of them. Carly, Freddie, Sam and Gibby all stared at Spencer; gobsmacked that he knew so many long words, and their proper use.

Suddenly the jury doors opened again, and the people all came back in; taking their seats.

"That was quick; do you think that was quick? Is quick a good sign? Oh my gosh…." Carly rambled nervously, jittering up and down in her seat.

"We have reached a unanimous vote," The jury leader started, "Samantha Puckett: Not guilty."

The room broke out into cheers and screaming as the iCarly gang started to jump around and dance in their spots.

"Okay, Samantha is dropped of all charges; but must pay back every penny she spent." The judge finished, giving Sam a rare smile.

"However, Miss Briggs must be put on trial for her severe breakage of school rules," The jury leader concluded, sitting down again.

The judge stood up, "That's it then, Miss Briggs your trail will take place within 14 days; court dismissed."

The judge left and the door to Sam's podium was unlocked, leaving her free to run out straight into Freddie's arms. She clung to him as if someone was going to take her away again as he rested his head on top of hers; relieved to have her back.

Carly watched, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks until she couldn't take it anymore, throwing her arms around the both of them joyfully. Soon enough Spencer and Gibby joined in, the five of them holding on for dear life.

It was over, they could go home into their new lives.

**So.**

**The end.**

**No more posts.**

**Cry.**

**Jokes, there's still the epilogue to come :')**

**Gosh, wasn't my ending cheesy XD I kinda hate it, you know?**

**So yeah, bye I'll be back soon with the final ever post ever of this story! **

**Review with your thoughts on this, and the rest of the story pleeeeaaaassssseeeee :D**

**Also, put in what you think might happene in my future story: I'M Still A Pageant Girl.**

**BYYYYEEEEEE LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	17. Epilogue

**Here it is *sob* the last and final post of this story. I really hope you're all as upset as I am! (Not that I want you all to be upset, I just hope you enjoyed the story).**

**This has been a big part of my life over the past few months. It's been my most reviewed sotry. My story with the most favourites and alerts. I'm sad to see it end but now I can move onto new projects.**

**Just thought I'd say, I'm Still A Pageant Girl is not a sequel to this story, sorry for the mixup. But yeah, that will either be up sometime this month or maybe in the new year; depending on some things outside of fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: (last one D:) I do not, nor will I ever, own iCarly and I hope that this has now come across to whichev****er people this is aimed at. **

**.**

**One Year Later**

_Sam was lazing on the Shay couch while Carly sprinted around the apartment checking and rechecking hand luggage, suitcases, tickets and passports. Spencer had decided the fussing was too much for him and resided in his bedroom working on a new sculpture. By the door sat four suitcases, three of which belonged to Carly and where purple with pink hearts, the other was Sam's, a tatty green and blue striped one._

"_Carly, chill he'll be here soon!" Sam coaxed, speaking through a mouthful of chicken leg._

"_I cannot freaking chill! Where is he?"_

_Sam raised her eyebrows at the cursing; Carly never swore unless she was very uptight. Evidently, she was. _

_The front door swung open to reveal Freddie, "Hey pretty ladies!" _

_He dropped his suitcase at the door; wandering over to where Sam lay on the couch. Promptly she lifted her head, allowing for him to sit down before resting her blonde curls on his lap._

"_Especially you," He whispered, taking the chicken leg from her and placing a kiss on her waiting lips. _

"_Where is he?" Carly stressed, breaking apart the couple so they would listen to her._

_Freddie opened his mouth to speak, "Ch-" _

"_Don't even say it," Sam said, covering his mouth with a finger. _

_Suddenly the door opened again, this time with Gibby behind it._

"_Finally!" Carly sighed, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. _

_Sam and Freddie watched as he lifted her into the air and swung her around._

"_N'aww, young love," Sam laughed, feeling Freddie run his fingers through her hair. He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head and she melted even further backwards. _

_Spencer appeared at the top of the stairs, a streak of neon yellow paint running the right side of his face. He took the stairs two at a time, making a little "Whoo" noise as he hopped from one stair to the next. When he spotted the cuddling couples he made a face and groaned. _

"_Don't be all cute in front of the loveless!" He moaned, standing up the suitcases by the door, "It's not fair."_

"_What about that girl you met at the grocery store…" Carly said, slightly breathless and pink faced, "Tara?"_

"_She fell…" He replied, looking at the floor._

_Everyone in the room made a little noise of sympathy, assuming the poor girl had fallen off a building or something._

"_Under my car…" Spencer finished, wincing slightly._

_Carly's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" _

"_But anyway!" He brightened his tone and whipped some keys out of his pocket, "Who wants me to drive them to the airport?" _

_Carly just turned very pale and bolted out of the door._

"_Uhm…" Gibby mumbled, flickering his gaze between the open door and Spencer._

"_I don't know…." Freddie added, scratching the back of his neck._

"_No." Sam stated, turning a steely glare on the two remaining teenage boys._

"_I'll… Get my mom to take us," Freddie said awkwardly._

"_I'm with you!" Gibby barked, picking up all the suitcases in one go and running out of the door. _

"_Let's go!" Freddie yelled, starting towards the door._

"_Wait!" Sam ordered._

_Freddie stopped in his tracks, turning around so he could look at her quizzically._

"_Carry me!" she groaned, holding out her arms._

_Freddie rolled his eyes and traipsed towards her. She gave him a cheery smile and he turned around; bending down low enough so she could wrap her arms around his neck and hop on. _

"_Onwards! To England!" Sam cheered, slapping his thigh and he cantered out of the room, and at that moment; they felt on top of the world. _

**CHEESY ENDING FTW**

**I don't remember if I said this in another a/n but this story was actually going to be a oneshot, just about the plane journey and whatnot. At he most it was planned to be a threeshot, ending witht hem actually climbing Pendle Hill and henceforth feeling on top of the world. But in my opinion, I thought that ending was cuter XD**

**Please review with your opinion on the story as a whole, plus the epilogue **

**So… Bye then… LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
